Une question de secondes
by sloupa
Summary: Une envie de changement. Un comportement inquiétant. Une attirance insolite voire anormale...
1. Une pause bien méritée

Ceci est ma première fanfic. Soyez indulgents svp !  
Elle met du temps à se mettre en place mais il faut ce qu'il faut ;)  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Hermione feuilletait avec intérêt la section sorcière de Glamour. Jamais auparavant elle avait acheté ce type de magazine. Elle les trouvait très peu intéressants et avait plus d'une fois levé les yeux au ciel en voyant ses camarades attendre impatiemment leur livraison au petit déjeuner.  
Elle l'avait pourtant acheté et cela sans y être obligée.  
Depuis déjà deux jours elle se trouvait sur le chemin de traverse, profitant des derniers jours de vacances avant la rentrée. Harry et Ron devraient la rejoindre avant la fin de la semaine et avant de les revoir elle souhaitait prendre du temps pour elle. Elle savait que l'année serait difficile, éprouvante, surtout avec les examens finaux. De ce fait elle s'était décidée à écourter d'une semaine ses vacances avec sa famille et s'était installée au Chaudron Baveur.

Il n'était pas question pour elle de passer sa semaine à lire tous les livres inscrits sur la liste des professeurs (ce qu'elle avait par ailleurs déjà fait l'année précédente par pure curiosité) ni de s'entrainer aux sorts et contre-sorts au programme. Non, ces quelques jours elle souhaitait les avoir rien que pour elle, pour se détendre et, si possible, se faire une beauté.  
Elle avait pris cette décision suite aux remarques désobligeantes qu'elle avait subit au cours des années. Lassée de répondre qu'elle se fichait bien de ce que les autres pouvaient penser d'elle, Hermione avait pris le parti de simplement faire un effort (tant que cela ne lui prenait pas trop de temps quotidiennement) et de voir comment cela se passait. Peut-être arriverait-elle enfin à se faire remarquer aux yeux de Ron qui la voyait encore comme la gentille meilleure amie toujours prête à rendre service pour les devoirs.  
Mais à vrai dire, elle souhaitait principalement changer pour elle même. Dernièrement elle ne s'était pas très bien sentie dans sa peau, comme différente. Elle était incapable de dire pourquoi et comment. Tout ce qu'elle savait est qu'elle n'était plus pareille _physiquement _et ça c'était gênant. Bien sur, elle savait bien qu'elle était jolie, surtout depuis que ses dents étaient un peu moins longues, mais elle avait pris des formes l'année passée et s'en était rendue compte qu'en rentrant chez elle, pour l'été. Là elle avait du faire face aux regards au bord de la plage, en ville et d'ailleurs partout où elle allait.  
Cela avait été difficile à vivre car elle était habituée à être invisible en dehors de l'école. Auparavant personne ne la regardait dans le monde moldu. Et maintenant voilà qu'elle sentait les regards insistants et parfois même carrément déplacés de certains hommes.  
Comment était-ce possible ? Elle ne savait pas que prendre trois kilos la rendrait tout à coup attirante. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi certaines jeunes filles de l'école avaient du succès alors que, franchement, elles n'avaient ni un visage harmonieux ni une personnalité très attrayante.  
Hermione n'était plus une jeune fille, elle devenait une femme et devait s'y faire ! C'est sur ce constat qu'elle avait décidé de faire un changement drastique dans sa garde robe, dans son rituel de maquillage et dans tout ce qui touchait de près où de loin à son physique.  
Elle allait se mettre en valeur, se sentir bien et enfin montrer qui elle était vraiment.  
Fini la jeune fille introvertie, fini la miss-je-sais-tout ! Enfin… disons qu'elle ferait des efforts. Hermione resterait tout le même la meilleure élève de Poudlard, elle se l'était promis. Ce n'était pas parce que son physique changeait et qu'elle souhaitait prendre de l'assurance dans d'autres domaines que celui des cours qu'elle devait négliger la principale raison pour laquelle elle était dans cette école : la magie.

Ainsi se retrouva t-elle un mercredi après-midi à acheter un de ces magazines. Elle l'avait directement glissé dans son sac afin que personne de sa connaissance ne voit une telle chose en sa possession. Elle avait peu honte d'elle mais ressentait aussi une pointe d'excitation. Et si ce magazine faisait d'elle une très jolie jeune femme ? Elle n'osait bien évidemment pas rêver à l'adjectif belle parce que, certainement, cela n'arriverait jamais ! En attendant elle pouvait se contenter de jeter quelques sorts à ses cheveux afin de les rendre moins désordonnés, acheter de la crème magique pour avoir une peau impeccable et savoir dans quelles boutiques elle trouverait de nouveaux vêtements correspondant à son budget.

Elle se rendit directement à sa chambre, verrouilla la porte, ouvrit en grand la fenêtre pour entendre les bruits provenant du chemin de traverse et s'installa confortablement dans son lit.  
Elle avait choisit une chambre moyenne gamme, comprenant un lit deux places très confortable (moelleux comme elle aimait), deux petites tables de nuit, un bureau sur lequel elle avait entassé tous ses achats scolaires, le tout dans un mobilier assez moderne. Une salle de bain jouxtait sa chambre. Elle avait choisi cette chambre à cause de la salle de bain. Celle-ci était d'une taille assez disproportionnée par rapport à la chambre : elle faisait presque la même dimension. Elle comportait une baignoire nouvelle génération modifiée à la manière sorcière, une douche, deux vasques et enfin, le plus : une magnifique fenêtre donnant sur le chemin de traverse. Des sorts avaient été jetés à la fenêtre afin que l'on puisse voir de l'intérieur mais rien de l'extérieur. De ce fait, lorsqu'elle prenait un bain ou se prélassait sur la méridienne installée contre la fenêtre elle pouvait observer à loisir l'activité de la rue sans être vue. Elle adorait passer un peu de temps ici, regarder ces inconnus se promener, faire leurs achats. Elle se demandait souvent qui ils étaient, ce qu'ils venaient faire là et où ils se rendraient après. Elle faisait aussi très attention à la façon dont les sorcières étaient vêtues, les tenues qu'elle trouvait jolies et qu'elle souhaitait essayer mais aussi les erreurs évidentes qu'elle était déterminée à éviter par la suite.  
Mais pour l'instant elle était encore à l'étape «beauté» qui dépendait de ces quelques pages qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle commença sa lecture, sauta les pages people : peu lui importait les frasques de tel chanteur ou de tel ministre.  
Voilà, section « cheveux », elle y était. Elle lu avidement ce qu'il était écrit. Et…  
Pas un mot sur comment se lisser les cheveux. Rien ! Comment était-ce possible ? Elle qui avait misé tous ses espoirs dans ce magazine ! Hermione, n'ayant pas tout à fait perdu espoir, relu toute la partie consacrée à la beauté. Elle tomba finalement sur un encart « Vos cheveux sont incontrôlables ? Vous avez tout essayé et rien ne fonctionne ? Pas de panique Jade saura vous aider. Potions sur mesure» accompagné d'une adresse à quelques rues d'où elle se trouvait. Certes elle n'avait pas tout essayé, loin de là, mais elle savait déjà que pour le bal de 4ème année elle avait passé plus de deux heures à se coiffer alors pourquoi ne pas tenter ?  
Elle déchira le papier, le mit dans sa poche, et se prépara à partir. Elle jeta un regard dans le miroir avant de fermer la porte. Elle avait effectivement bien besoin d'un soin ou d'une coupe…

Hermione n'eu aucun mal à trouver la boutique, elle se trouvait dans une ruelle adjacente au chemin de traverse, près de la librairie. Elle hésita un instant avant d'entrer, la vitrine était vide. Elle se demanda si ce n'était pas tout simplement fermé. Pourtant cela semblait étrange, une telle publicité dans la gazette devait coûter cher alors pourquoi fermer ? Elle prit une profonde inspiration et avança jusqu'à la porte. Avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de la pousser, celle-ci s'ouvrit.  
Ce fut à ce moment très précis qu'elle su qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. La boutique était absolument fabuleuse. Elle avait le sentiment d'être à la fois chez un coiffeur de luxe et une boutique de robes de mariage. Hermione comprenait à présent pourquoi la vitrine était vide, rien n'aurait pu préparer les clientes à ce qu'elles s'apprêtaient à voir.  
Hermione qui n'était pas d'ordinaire du type girly, rose, … se trouva fascinée par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Du framboise, de l'argenté, du blanc mais sans être exubérant. Tout était fait dans la délicatesse et dans le bon goût.  
Après avoir passé quelques secondes à contempler l'ensemble Hermione fit plus attention au décor qui l'entourait. D'un côté, vers la gauche, il y avait bien le salon de coiffure qu'elle avait distingué à son arrivée. Deux bacs sur le mur gauche et, au fond, sur presque trois mètres, une table sur laquelle était amoncelés des chaudrons, des bocaux remplis d'ingrédients et même des cheveux. De l'autre côté, à droite, se trouvait, non pas un espace robes de mariées mais tout simplement de vêtements. Sauf qu'il s'agissait de très beaux habits de ce que pouvait en juger Hermione de sa place, c'est-à-dire toujours sur le pas de la porte.

Une femme d'une vingtaine d'année vint saluer Hermione.  
« Bonjour mademoiselle, je m'appelle Jade, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? » lui demanda t –elle avec un immense sourire.  
Hermione eu du mal à répondre de suite. Cette boutique était tellement belle, luxueuse, aurait-elle assez d'argent pour s'en offrir les services ? Finalement elle se décida, elle qui n'allait jamais chez le coiffeur pouvait bien se l'offrir une fois dans l'année !  
« Bonjour, oui j'ai lu dans la gazette que peut-être vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour mes cheveux, j'ai du mal à les discipliner… » répondit-elle en rougissant.  
Les discipliner était une chose, les coiffer en était une autre et la sorcière en face d'elle parut s'en rendre compte car elle rigola doucement tout en lui indiquant une chaise toute proche.  
La suite se fit comme dans un rêve pour Hermione. La sorcière lui proposa une boisson chaude qu'elle fit apparaître en un instant, lui demanda ce qu'elle souhaitait précisément et du se contenter des marmonnements d'Hermione « je veux avoir de jolis cheveux pas tout emmêlés… ». Finalement la coiffeuse demanda la permission à la jeune fille de lui couper une mèche de cheveux. Hermione ne comprit pas bien pourquoi mais accepta, comme en transe. Après avoir coupé la mèche Jade la disposa dans un des chaudrons disposés au fond de la salle. Elle alluma une flamme sous le chaudron, versa une quantité d'autres liquides qu'Hermione fut incapable de reconnaître. Jade pria Hermione de s'approcher de la table où elle effectuait son mélange.  
« Connaissez-vous la potion appellée Polynectar ? » demande Jade.  
Hermione eu un bref sourire au souvenir de sa première expérience avec cette potion. Expérience qui fut, malheureusement, un bel échec. Elle répondit donc poliment que oui, elle connaissait, car elle l'avait étudié à l'école.  
« La potion que je suis en train de te créer a les mêmes caractéristiques. Bien entendu vous n'aurez pas à la boire toutes les heures afin d'en garder les effets. Une fois par trimestre suffit. Ce qui est le plus ressemblant est en fait la couleur qu'elle prend. Elle correspond en quelque sorte à celle de votre âme » lui expliqua alors la coiffeuse.  
Hermione regarda attentivement la potion. Elle avait pris une couleur rose argentée, c'était très doux. Parfois dans le mélange apparaissait des trainées plus foncées, d'une couleur anthracite presque noire. Hermione se demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas monochrome. Du chaudron s'échappaient de délicieuses volutes argentées.  
« Quel effet va avoir cette potion sur mes cheveux ? » questionna Hermione, de plus en plus curieuse face à cette technique dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant.  
« Je vous ai coupé une mèche afin que la potion vous corresponde parfaitement. J'ai mis des ingrédients afin qu'ils deviennent plus fins, plus souples, plus soyeux et surtout qu'ils fassent de belles boucles. Pour le moment elles sont très emmêlées et abimées. Vous verrez, vous serez resplendissante» la rassura Jade avec enthousiasme. « Il faut la laisser poser un peu, souhaitez-vous revenir un peu plus tard ou bien faire un tour de l'autre côté de la boutique ? »  
Hermione se rappela d'un coup qu'une mine de vêtements tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres n'attendaient qu'elle à moins de 5 mètres. Elle ne se fit pas prier et fila à l'autre bout de la boutique.

C'était tout simplement trop beau pour être vrai. Tout ce dont elle avait rêvé depuis qu'elle pensait _réellement _aux vêtements.  
Il y avait de tout. Des robes longues de bal aux petites robes d'hiver, des chemisiers aux tops en dentelles, des jeans aux shorts en passant par les bottes d'hiver aux scandales d'été. Elle pourrait refaire toute sa garde robe pour l'année !  
Elle regarda plus attentivement une chemise qui lui plaisait. Puis Hermione regarda le prix. 20 gallions ! Et ce n'était même pas une marque connue ! Hermione en avait le souffle coupé, certes c'était de la soie mais de là à être aussi cher... Elle la reposa avec une mine dépitée. Jade, qui l'avait suivi du regard discrètement vit que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
« Si je peux me permettre, mademoiselle, il se trouve que nous proposons des vêtements de créateurs moldus que vous n'avons pas réussi à vendre. Ils sont donc à -70%. Souhaitez-vous les voir ? Il s'agit de pièces uniques. » proposa Jade.  
Hermione hésita, même à -70% ces vêtements risquaient d'être encore trop chers. Mais jeter un coup d'œil ne l'engageait à rien. Elle suivit donc Jade dans la section « moldu ».

La jeune fille n'eut pas à le regretter. Les prix étaient tout à fait abordables et les créations splendides.  
Il lui sembla qu'elle essaya presque tout dans la section. Son choix final se porta sur une petite robe noire, une autre robe bleu nuit et une grise. Toutes se distinguait par un détail, l'une avait un décolleté plongeant (Hermione doutait de jamais la mettre mais elle avait eu un coup de cœur et c'était une YSL…) l'autre avait un dos nu et la dernière était tout en transparence, voilages et dentelles.  
Elle pris aussi une jupe taille haute Lanvin, un jean Jean Paul Gaultier, toutes sortes de blouses/chemises/tee shirts et enfin, ce qu'elle préféra, une magnifique paire de chaussures à talons compensés pour l'été. D'une couleur bleue nuit, cela irait très bien avec le reste. Et pour l'hiver elle choisit une paire de bottines à petits talons et des bottes cavalières marron.  
Hermione n'avait jamais acheté autant de choses d'un coup. Elle fit les compte afin d'être bien sûre qu'elle avait assez sur elle, en espérant que la potion ne coûterait pas trop cher.  
Jade l'avait conseillé tout le long de ses essayages, elles avaient même fait connaissance. Hermione passa un très agréable moment et se souvint de la potion seulement en passant à la caisse. Là Jade lui expliqua qu'elle devait la prendre avant d'aller se coucher, que les effets apparaitrait le lendemain. Elle lui fit un paquet spécial pour la potion et mit le reste de ses vêtements dans un panier qui lui serait porté par coursier au cours de la soirée.  
Hermione paya, trouva son porte-monnaie largement plus léger qu'avant mais se dit qu'il s'agissait d'un très bon investissement. Elle avait choisi des vêtements presque indémodables et d'excellente qualité. De plus, aucune autre fille de Poudlard n'aurait les même, elle en était assez fière.  
La jeune fille remercia chaleureusement la coiffeuse de tous ses conseils et promis de revenir le lendemain afin de lui montrer les effets de sa potion.

Elle retourna au Chaudron Baveur et commanda un repas à prendre dans sa chambre. Elle vérifia qu'aucun message n'avait été laissé à son attention. Le personnel de l'accueil lui donna alors ses paquets, qui étaient en fait arrivés presque en même temps qu'elle.  
A peine avait elle franchit le seuil de la porte qu'elle trouva un plateau très alléchant sur une petite table à l'entrée. Elle picora du raisin, déposa ses paquets à même le sol et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
Hermione se fit couler un bain, y ajouta des produits moussants à la vanille.  
Elle approcha son plateau près de la baignoire, mis en marche la musique et posa la potion sur l'étagère.  
La radio diffusait de la musique moldue. Pendant un instant elle se demande s'il ne s'agissait pas en réalité de chanteurs sorciers qui avaient réussit dans le monde des non sorciers. Elle se promit de vérifier plus tard. « Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros », Better Days. Oui, elle en était sure à présent, de jours meilleurs allaient arriver.  
Elle se déshabilla et s'allongea dans l'eau chaude. Elle avait une vue sur toute la rue, rien ne pouvait lui échapper. Elle laissa son regard vagabonder entre les passants. Toujours en se demandant ce qu'ils se disaient entre eux. Parfois elle allait même jusqu'à recréer une conversation entre eux, elle trouvait ça très amusant.

Son œil se posa alors sur un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde qu'elle connaissait bien. Il était près d'un vendeur de glaces, accompagné d'une magnifique femme qui devait avoir son âge. Elle semblait le regarder avec admiration, doutant presque du fait qu'elle soit réellement là à ses cotés. Quant à lui il ne devait pas avoir vraiment de doute car il laissait négligemment sa main gauche sur les fesses de sa partenaire.  
Hermione ne fut pas du tout étonnée du comportement du jeune homme. Il était bien connu pour ses frasques sexuelles à l'école. Auparavant elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il avait tellement de succès mais maintenant qu'elle pouvait l'observer à loisir sans qu'il lui lance un regard de dégout elle comprenait mieux. Il était effectivement très bien fait. Musclé mais pas trop, de belle prestance, bien habillé. Il avait l'air de mener à la baguette la fille qui l'accompagnait. Hermione ne doutait pas qu'il obtiendrait tout ce qu'il souhaiterait d'elle avant même la fin de la soirée. Elle ne comprendrait jamais ces filles prêtes à tout pour ces types qui n'en n'ont rien à faire d'elles. En ce qui la concernait cela ne lui arriverait pas. Quand bien même _celui-ci_ lui proposerait un rancard, ce qui n'arriverait bien entendu jamais, elle garderait sa fierté et sa culotte.  
Hermione s'approcha un peu plus de la fenêtre, toujours dans la baignoire, afin de mieux observer le couple. Elle s'était un peu redressée afin d'avoir une meilleure vision. Ceux-ci se dirigeaient vers le Chaudron Baveur et allaient bientôt y rentrer. Elle ne voulait pas les perdre de vue.  
Elle pu ainsi détailler le visage du garçon tandis qu'il s'approchait de l'entrée. Ses traits s'étaient endurcis depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'adolescence en lui. Il était un homme à présent. Elle le trouva très beau, et s'en voulut immédiatement. Il l'avait détestée pendant des années, insultée, rabaissée et voilà qu'elle l'espionnait ET le trouvait attirant ! Quelle idée, elle ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. Décidée à finir sa toilette au plus vite elle jeta tout de même un dernier regard au garçon.  
Ils étaient à présent à la porte, elle ne voyait plus que leurs têtes. Tout se passa en un éclair, il leva la tête et la _vit_. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il sembla à Hermione, elle eut le sentiment qu'il la fixait. Pourtant elle était sure que ces fenêtres ne permettaient de voir que d'un seul sens ! Elle rougit et eut tout juste la présence d'esprit de plonger la tête dans la baignoire afin d'échapper à son regard. Quand, en manque d'oxygène, elle ressorti la tête elle se précipita au bord de la baignoire, se glissa lentement vers le bord et osa un coup d'œil. Il avait disparu à l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur avec sa copine.  
Elle avait probablement rêvé, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir vue, impossible.

Elle se rinça, sorti de la baignoire et enfila son pyjama souhaitant par dessus tout oublier ces quelques minutes passées.  
Elle s'apprêtait à se brosser les dents quand elle aperçu la potion sur l'étagère. Merlin ! Elle avait faillit oublier. Elle la but cul sec, elle avait un bon goût de chocolat framboise c'était assez inattendu. Elle se brossa les dents, et fila au lit.  
La journée avait été longue. Elle avait passé plus de trois heures dans la boutique. Elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude du shopping c'était une vraie première ! Et dire qu'elle avait cru qu'_il _l'avait vu par la fenêtre alors qu'elle l'observait nue dans la baignoire…  
Elle éteignit la lumière sans même lire quelques pages de son nouveau livre de chevet « France : la chute de Louis XVI, la révolution. Comment tout a été mené par les sorciers », trop fatiguée pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lirait.  
Sa dernière pensée fut « j'espère vraiment qu'il ne m'a pas vu sinon il va en parler toute l'année… C'est bien connu Malfoy n'en rate jamais une pour m'humilier».


	2. Pas comme avant

Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur en ayant totalement oublié les évènements de la veille au soir lorsqu'elle prenait son bain.  
Elle enfila un jogging à la place de son short de nuit ainsi qu'un gros gilet au dessus de son tee-shirt et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la salle réservée à cet effet aux clients de l'auberge. Elle avait probablement l'air encore endormi et espéra ne pas avoir de traces de draps sur le visage. De toute manière il était encore très tôt, elle ne croiserait sûrement personne à cette heure là.  
Elle s'installa à sa table habituelle, près d'une plante, de façon à voir les gens entrer dans la salle sans être tout à fait visible elle-même. Elle fit un petit signe à la sorcière qui s'occupait de prendre la commande. Celle-ci n'était habituellement pas très agréable avec Hermione depuis son arrivée, sans raison apparemment. Hermione imputait cela au fait que Tom, le propriétaire, avait été très sympathique avec elle à son arrivée mais c'était seulement parce qu'elle était amie avec Harry.  
Ce matin là, étrangement, elle lui fit un très large sourire et s'approcha gaiement de sa table.  
« Bonjour ! Bienvenue au Chaudron baveur ! Qu'est ce que vous-prendrez ? » lui demanda t-elle.  
Hermione ne comprit pas. De quoi parlait-elle ? Pourquoi lui souhaitait-elle la bienvenue alors qu'elle la voyait déjà depuis deux jours ?  
Elle hésita et répondit finalement « Comme hier s'il-vous-plait : des tartines, du beurre et du jus de citrouille » afin de lui faire bien comprendre qu'elle était déjà ici la veille.  
La serveuse la regarda alors avec attention et s'exclama « Nom d'une pie voleuse ! Je ne vous avais pas reconnue avec de tels cheveux ».

C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione prit conscience que la potion avait du faire effet comme lui avait prédit Jade. Et elle n'avait même pas pensé à jeter un regard dans son reflet avant de sortir de sa chambre ! Quelle bécasse elle faisait.  
N'y tenant plus elle chercha un miroir dans la salle. Bien entendu, avec sa chance, il n'y en avait pas. Elle s'apprêtait à aller dans les toilettes quand elle pensa que, peut-être, sa nouvelle coiffure était un vrai désastre. Mieux valait directement se rendre dans sa chambre et, si nécessaire, essayer d'arranger ses cheveux avant de redescendre.

Elle se précipita donc à l'extérieur tout en marmonnant à la serveuse qu'elle revenait dans une minute. A peine eut elle franchi la porte qu'elle se cogna violement dans quelqu'un. Elle tenta vainement de s'agripper à quelque chose, sans succès. Le choc fut rude pour les deux personnes : elle s'effondra sur l'autre sans ménagement. Quand elle se rendit compte de qui il s'agissait elle faillit hurler. Malfoy ! Sous elle ! C'était un cauchemar.  
Il la tenait par les coudes et lui souriait. Pourquoi lui souriait-il ? S'était-il cogné ? Il ne s'agissait même pas d'un de ses sourires narquois dont elle avait l'habitude non c'était.. autre chose. Et il ne la regardait même pas directement dans les yeux, il semblait alterner entre sa bouche et sa… poitrine ! Hermione se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était descendue en haut de pyjama donc sans soutien-gorge. Encore une fois elle se maudit de sa stupidité.  
La jeune fille se redressa subitement en baragouinant une suite de mot tels que « toujours là… pas possible… crétin ». Elle courut dans le couloir la menant à sa chambre, jeta un regard en arrière avant d'entrer afin d'être sure qu'il ne pouvait plus la voir. Heureusement il semblait être déjà rentré dans la salle à manger. Tant mieux, comme ça elle ne serait pas obligée de pousser le bureau contre la porte pour contrer les éventuelles attaques du garçon.

Bien sur elle ne pensait pas _réellement _qu'il serait capable de venir ici pour lui faire du mal. Mais on est jamais trop prudent, elle savait que par essence les serpentards étaient malfaisant et Malfoy le pire de tous.  
Il n'était pas comme les autres qui lançaient des piques désobligeantes à propos de ses origines ou bien sur l'étrange trio qu'ils formaient avec Harry et Ron (des rumeurs circulaient à propos d'elle sortant avec ses _deux_ amis… _en même temps_). Non, lui ne se contentait pas d'être méchant verbalement, bien qu'elle soit habituée à toutes ces remarques. Il testait toujours plus ses limites. Il voulait la voir craquer. Elle s'en était rendue compte l'année précédente à force de subir des sortilèges provenant apparemment de nul part. Cela arrivait très souvent à la sortie de la grande salle : son sac se renversait, une statue tombait, les portes se fermaient à clé sur son passage, ses semelles collaient au sol… Un jour, Harry s'était rendu compte que quelque chose clochait en la voyant difficilement avancer dans le couloir. Il l'avait alors suivie de loin et avait pu la voir repousser une statue à l'aide d'un sort de protection, faire évaporer une flaque qui aurait pu la faire glisser au sol et cela en l'espace de quelques mètres… Après qu'elle eu tourné au coin, il avait vu Malfoy sortir de derrière une tapisserie en s'esclaffant. Harry l'avait donc menacé en se jetant sur lui, baguette à la main. Ce qui avait eu pour effet de le stopper… dans ce couloir très précisément. Cela continuait d'arriver partout ailleurs et le trio avait beau fouiller tous les recoins, vérifier toutes les tapisseries il n'y avait jamais trace de Malfoy.  
Mais au moins elle savait qu'il s'en prenait à elle par plaisir et avait mis en place de nombreux sorts de défense autour d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle sortait de la tour Gryffondor. Certes il s'agissait de mesures un peu draconiennes mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Son sac était maintenant indestructible et ses chaussures avaient la faculté de s'adapter à n'importe quelle surface. D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'elle pense à réaliser les mêmes sorts sur ses nouvelles acquisitions. Il était hors de question que Malfoy abime ses vêtements. Ou alors il aurait à faire à elle !  
Elle était tout de même soulagée qu'il n'utilise que des sorts mineurs sur elle. Elle savait parfaitement que s'il avait voulu lui faire du mal il aurait pu… Une petite voix dans son esprit lui souffla que s'il ne le faisait pas c'est parce qu'elle était toujours entourée, de près ou de loin, par un de ses camarades et que si un jour elle se retrouvait seule elle n'y échapperait sûrement pas.

Hermione secoua la tête, se rendant compte qu'elle avait depuis longtemps atteint sa chambre et qu'elle était appuyée contre la porte, la poignée incrustée dans le dos.  
Elle ferma la chambre à clé et se décida enfin à aller voir son reflet dans la salle de bain.  
Elle commença par se détacher les cheveux, les rejeta d'avant en arrière, se redressa puis s'avança vers le miroir situé au dessus des deux vasques.  
Voilà. Elle se voyait. Et c'était incroyable.  
Le fait est qu'il s'agissait d'un réel changement. Elle compris immédiatement pourquoi la serveuse ne l'avait pas reconnue. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus ce qu'on peut appeler une « touffe ». Certes ils avaient encore beaucoup de volume dû aux nombreuses boucles mais le rendu était très diffèrent.  
Si elle avait dû les décrire elle aurait surement utilisé le terme « cascade ». Oui, elle avait une cascade de cheveux s'éparpillant sur ses épaules jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné posséder une telle longueur de cheveux. Elle présuma qu'ils avaient été trop emmêlés pour cela.  
A présent ils formaient de belles boucles bien dessinées qui semblaient former un halo autour de son visage. La potion lui avaient aussi ravivé des reflets plus clairs, couleur miel, qu'elle avait généralement lorsqu'elle passait beaucoup de temps au soleil. Ils encadraient merveilleusement bien son visage, ses traits paraissaient affinés.  
Décidemment, cette potion était une réussite ! Elle ne se lassait pas de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, de les trouver si doux ! Et dire qu'ils ne s'accrochaient même plus au moindre petit nœud !  
Maintenant qu'elle était de retour dans sa chambre elle décida d'en profiter. Elle prit une rapide douche et enfila une nouvelle jupe blanche ainsi qu'un chemisier bleu et ses compensée. Puis, avant de retourner dans la salle à manger pour son petit déjeuner, elle s'observa quelques instants dans le miroir près de la porte.  
Tenue OK, Cheveux plus qu'OK. Pourtant il manquait quelque chose… Ah oui ! Elle ne s'était pas maquillée ! Elle fila de nouveau dans la salle de bain et ouvrit sa trousse à maquillage.  
Elle avait décide de faire un effort sur son apparence donc elle s'y tiendrait. Mais devait-elle pour autant changer du tout au tout ? Elle avait habituellement la peau totalement nue et devoir se peinturlurer la face pour être « comme les autres » ne lui plaisait pas. Après une intense réflexion elle se décida pour une poudre légère, du mascara magique qui lui faisait des cils tellemeeeent longs et une touche de rouge à lèvres afin de faire ressortir le pulpeux de sa bouche.  
Elle était à présent prête à sortir et à affronter Malfoy. Il n'y avait rien dans son apparence qu'il pouvait critiquer, elle en était sûre. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et fit le chemin inverse jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Sa table avait été dressée et sa commande l'attendait. Ses tartines avaient été maintenues au chaud par un sortilège réalisé en cuisine. Elle le savait car elle avait déjà demandé la vieille comment ils faisaient pour qu'elles ne se refroidissent pas pendant qu'elle lisait le journal.  
Elle s'installa et commença l'inspection de la salle. Pas de Malfoy en vu. Elle se sentit à la fois soulagée et agacée. Elle aurait voulu qu'il la voit, et qu'il ne trouve rien pour l'insulter (surement n'aurait il pas osé la traiter de sang-de-bourbe dans une auberge). En même temps il aurait sûrement été avec la fille de la veille. Et là, c'est sûr, elle n'aurait pas tenu la comparaison. Il aurait probablement levé un sourcil moqueur, aurait eu un rire à peine audible, sarcastique et ne lui aurait plus jeté le moindre regard. Donc c'était bien mieux qu'il ne soit plus là. Elle n'aurait pas à supporter son jugement silencieux, surtout pas après qu'il l'eut _peut-être _vue la veille au soir en train de l'observer et qu'elle se soit accidentellement affalée sur lui vingt minutes auparavant. Hermione rapporta son attention sur son assiette et fit signe à la serveuse afin qu'elle lui apporte le journal.

Peu de temps après, elle sentit un doux frôlement contre ses jambes nues. Pattenrond lui aussi voulait manger ! Elle l'avait laissé sortir de sa chambre sachant pertinemment qu'il ne supporterait pas d'être enfermé et qu'il reviendrait pour manger ainsi que pour partir de l'auberge. Elle le prit sur les genoux et lui donna des morceaux de ce qu'il restait dans son assiette. Quand celle-ci fut vide il sauta par terre et la fixa obstinément. C'était étrange, d'habitude il agissait de cette façon lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose d'elle. Elle se leva et, au même moment, le chat s'avança vers la porte. Elle le suivit en désespoir de cause, au pire il l'emmènerait vers la cachette où il entreposait ses captures de la nuit. Il la menait vers la salle de réception à présent.  
A peine fut elle dans la pièce qu'elle compris pourquoi son chat l'y avait emmené.  
La famille Weasley au complet ainsi qu'Harry y étaient. Tous affalés sur les canapés comme s'ils étaient extenués après un marathon.

Hermione se précipita vers eux le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle ne les attendait pas aussi tôt !  
« Harry ! Ron !» s'exclama t-elle en s'approchant du canapé dans lequel ils s'étaient installés. Ils la dévisagèrent pendant quelques instants avant de comprendre de qui il s'agissait.  
« Hermione ! Tu es… » commença Ron sans avoir le courage de finir.  
Son frère George vint à sa rencontre « Eh bien Hermione si j'avais su que c'était toi qui arrivais je n'aurais pas empêché Fred de te siffler ! Tu es resplendissante. » le complimenta-t-il.  
Hermione fut flattée mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Déjà Molly et Ginny fondaient sur elle pour la saluer et s'excuser de ne pas l'avoir reconnue plus tôt.  
Elles lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient du courir après le nouveau hibou de Ron dans tout le chemin de traverse, leurs valises à la main, parce que Ron avait oublié de fermer la cage. Ils avaient passé 20 minutes à chercher partout avant qu'Arthur ait la bonne idée d'exercer le sortilège d'attraction afin de le récupérer. Ainsi, après avoir passé les portes de l'auberge ils s'étaient tous reposés quelques minutes dans les canapés, moment où elle était arrivée.

Elle s'assit avec les autres et discuta de tout et de rien. Une heure devait avoir passé lorsque les nouveaux arrivants purent accéder à leurs chambres. Hermione proposa à Ginny de porter un de ses nombreux sacs. Son amie n'avait pas réussi à faire le choix dans ses vêtements et avait simplement décidé de tout prendre, même s'ils ne rentraient pas tous dans sa malle.  
Harry et Ron partirent devant car leur chambre avait été la première prête. Puis vint le tour des parents de Ron et des jumeaux. Ginny se rappela qu'elle avait laissé sa baguette à sa mère et demanda à Hermione de prendre sa clé à sa place, le temps qu'elle aille la chercher.

Hermione se retrouva donc seule dans le salon à attendre. Après trois minutes à s'impatienter auprès du bureau d'accueil elle obtint enfin la clé. Elle alla chercher le sac que Ginny lui avait confié et en profita pour faire le tour de la pièce afin d'être sûre qu'aucun Weasley n'y avait oublié quelque chose. Elle s'apprêtait à partir, n'ayant trouvé aucun objet égaré, quand son regard fut attiré par un mouvement près de la fenêtre.  
Elle eut un mouvement de recul. Malfoy l'observait à travers la vitre. Elle hésita à aller lui demander ce qu'il lui voulait ou bien à l'ignorer mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter sur son choix car quand elle regarda de nouveau, une demi seconde plus tard, il n'était plus là. Elle crut avoir déliré. Comment avait-il pu partir aussi vite ? Elle n'avait même pas totalement détourné le regard, seulement vérifié que sa baguette se trouvait bien sans la poche de sa jupe  
La jeune fille pensa alors qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un effet second de la potion qu'elle avait ingurgité la veille. Mais Jade ne l'aurait-elle pas prévenue ?  
N'ayant pas envie de se poser trop de questions alors qu'elle devait rejoindre son amie elle préféra ignorer de nouveau ce qu'elle venait de voir.  
Cela faisait trois fois qu'elle le voyait et à chaque fois il avait agit bizarrement. Elle comprenait qu'il n'ait pas été désagréable lorsqu'ils s'étaient rentrés dedans car il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnue. Mais ses deux regards étaient inhabituels. Ils ne transpiraient pas la haine, pas cette fois, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître. Ils étaient limpides, purs, pas malfaisants, pas plein de leur habituel venin.

Hermione prit le parti d'y réfléchir à tête reposée plus tard dans la journée. Pour l'instant elle devait rejoindre ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis presque deux mois. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se raconter, elle avait hâte de se balader sur le chemin de traverse avec eux.


	3. A ne rien y comprendre

Hermione ne vit pas le temps s'écouler. Ils passèrent les jours restant avant la rentrée à se promener, à découvrir chaque recoin du quartier magique. Il leur semblait qu'une boutique inconnue surgissait à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient. Ils se demandèrent même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un sort jeté aux magasins : apparaître dès que des clients pourraient avoir l'envie d'y rentrer.  
Ils s'amusèrent plus que jamais. Hermione trouva que quatre jours avec eux, en dehors de Poudlard, n'étaient pas suffisants. Elle n'avait pas encore à s'inquiéter de ses devoirs, elle n'avait pas de leçons à apprendre par cœur ni de cours à réviser d'avance. Elle se sentait bien, entourée de ses deux meilleurs amis et de Ginny.  
Elle avait passé des soirées délicieuses, que ce soit en compagnie de toute la famille Weasley autour d'un diner au chaudron baveur ou bien seulement avec les deux garçons à rigoler de tout et de rien dans un pub ou dans leurs chambres.  
Elle aurait souhaité que ces moments durent éternellement. Elle avait le sentiment que sa relation avec Ron évoluait : ils partageaient de nombreux fous-rires, en profitaient pour se bousculer légèrement d'une tape de la main… Elle se rendait bien compte qu'il ne la regardait pas de la même manière. Parfois elle sentait son regard s'appesantir sur elle. Et pourtant, dès qu'elle essayait de le prendre sur le fait il détournait rapidement les yeux, comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait mis ça sur le compte de sa timidité (peut-être venait-il de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus la gamine de 11 ans rencontrée en première année !).

Hermione était confiante pour le futur, Ron et elle avaient toujours eu quelque chose de _spécial_. S'ils se cherchaient des noises tout le temps c'est qu'il devait bien y avoir une raison ! D'ailleurs, en y repensant, ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas fâchés pendant la semaine. Une fois seulement c'était un record ! Et encore, cette fois ne comptait pas car il s'agissait en fait d'un malentendu entre eux.  
Elle avait pensé qu'ils devaient se rejoindre après le diner, seulement tous les deux (Harry avait subitement ressenti un violent mal de tête et était resté dans sa chambre). Elle l'avait donc attendu 45 minutes dans le petit salon et il n'était jamais descendu. Elle était montée dans sa chambre mais n'y avait trouvé qu'Harry. Celui-ci lui avait assuré que Ron était bien parti à sa rencontre, même un peu avant l'heure prévue et qu'ils auraient du se croiser. Hermione était alors allée se couchée, n'ayant ni l'envie d'attendre plus longuement ni le courage de partir à sa recherche.  
Le lendemain, dès qu'elle le vit, elle lui fit savoir qu'elle n'appréciait que moyennement d'attendre comme une CRUCHE, qu'elle aurait pu faire des choses bien plus intéressantes à la place (comme continuer son livre sur la Révolution Française), qu'elle n'était pas à sa disposition… Ron lui avait alors expliqué avec le plus grand mal qu'il avait cru qu'ils devaient se retrouver dans le pub de la veille. Elle n'avait pas compris tout ce qu'il racontait mais il semblait s'en vouloir. Ainsi, après qu'il se soit excusé, Hermione avait décidé de ne plus lui en vouloir afin de ne pas ternir ces derniers jours de vacances. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé depuis.

Bientôt vint le moment tant redouté de faire ses bagages. Au cours de la semaine elle s'était beaucoup éparpillée. Elle prit plus d'une heure à tout rassembler. Elle dû même aider les garçons à boucler leurs valises car, soi-disant, ils ne retrouvaient pas leurs affaires. De plus, ils avaient tellement trainé dans sa chambre qu'ils y avaient petit à petit dispersé des affaires. Elle trouva un vieux bouquin de métamorphose qu'elle supposa être à Ron, un pull tricoté vert qui devait appartenir à Harry…

Le jour de la rentrée Hermione ressentait à la fois de la tristesse à l'idée que les vacances soient terminées et un vrai bonheur de retourner enfin à Poudlard.  
La tour Gryffondor lui manquait, son lit à baldaquins lui manquait et même les bouillottes chaudes des elfes qui manquaient ! Mais jamais au grand jamais elle ne l'avouerait à quiconque.  
Ils utilisèrent de la poudre de cheminette afin de se rendre à la gare. L'école avait mis en place depuis cette année une pièce spéciale au sein même du quai 9 ¾ qui permettait de se rendre par le réseau de cheminée à la gare.  
Ainsi ils n'eurent aucun problème pour se rendre sur place. Ils trouvèrent des chariots dans la pièce et y placèrent leurs nombreux bagages. Ils sortirent discrètement sur le quai en même temps que d'autres élèves de l'école qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, sûrement des premières ou des deuxièmes années.  
Puis, ils s'engagèrent sur le quai à la recherche de l'endroit exact où ils devraient traverser le mur. Comme d'habitude les jumeaux passèrent les premiers puis vint le tour d'Hermione et de Ginny.  
L'autre côté du mur était comme dans ses souvenirs. C'était la pagaille. Des élèves courant partout, des parents rappelant à leurs enfants de leur écrire, des animaux profitant de l'inattention de leurs maitres pour s'échapper… Hermione se sentit de retour chez elle. C'était si bon d'être de nouveau là ! D'entamer une nouvelle année scolaire dans de si bonnes conditions.  
Elle aperçut même Hagrid de l'autre côté du quai. Il leur fit un signe de la main et cria des mots qui ressemblaient à « demain » et « cabane ». Le trio compris qu'Hagrid leur donnait rendez-vous chez lui pour le lendemain. Ils décidèrent de s'y rendre directement après les cours.

Elle dit au revoir aux parents de Ron et, accompagnée de ses deux meilleurs amis, chercha un compartiment libre. A défaut, ils s'installèrent avec Neville Londubat. Hermione l'aimait bien. Elle le trouvait gentil et attentionné. Bien sur, il n'était pas un leader et manquait très clairement d'assurance mais c'était un bon gars et elle appréciait toujours de passer du temps avec lui. Elle avait appris récemment ce qu'avaient subit ses parents et prenait d'autant plus sa défense lorsque nécessaire, principalement contre les Serpentards.  
Ils se racontèrent leurs étés respectifs, discutèrent de ce qu'ils feraient au château dès qu'ils auraient du temps libre (Neville comptait bien se rendre aux serres et Hermione à la bibliothèque). Ils passent le temps agréablement tous les quatre, se remémorant les années précédentes à l'école de sorcellerie.  
De nouveau, le temps fila très vite pour Hermione. Sans même qu'elle s'en rendit compte elle avait revêtu sa robe de sorcière, montait dans une diligence, assistait à la répartition dans la grande salle…  
Elle sentait son cœur sur le point d'exploser. Elle se trouvait dans cet endroit qu'elle adorait, à côté d'amis qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimaient en retour, elle était jolie (elle avait reçu de nombreux compliments à propos de sa coiffure), elle se sentait prête à affronter cette nouvelle année.

Hermione balaya la salle du regard. A sa gauche, à l'extrémité de la grande salle, se trouvait la table des professeurs. Elle ne savait toujours pas qui était le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, pourtant un livre à ce sujet était inscrit sur la liste. Etrangement, il n'y avait aucun nouveau professeur attablé ni aucune chaise vide. Peut-être ce nouveau professeur avait eu des obligations n'empêchant de participer au jour officiel de la rentrée et arriverait dans la semaine. Hermione ne pouvait pas voir d'autre explication.

A la fin du repas Dumbledore se leva. Il fit un léger signe de la main aux élèves et le silence se fit.  
« Bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves qui nous rejoignent cette année. Bon retour parmi nous à tous les autres » commença-t-il, « les règles n'ont pas changé depuis l'année dernière : je vous demanderai de ne pas aller dans la forêt interdite et de vous renseigner auprès de M. Rusard afin de connaître la liste des objets interdits au sein de l'école ».  
Le trio eu un sourire entendu : personne n'allait jamais voir le concierge pour connaître ce qu'il était interdit d'avoir la liste était beaucoup trop longue et Rusard trop mal aimable pour qu'on prenne la peine d'aller de se déplacer pour cela.  
« De plus, je souhaiterais vous informer de la nomination d'un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal » continua le directeur de l'école, « le professeur Rogue, que vous connaissez déjà, s'occupera à la fois des cours de potions et de défense contre les forces du mal ».  
Un murmure de mécontentement se propagea dans la salle. Ce murmure se transforma bientôt en grondement à la fois de la part des Serpentards qui semblaient ravis et souhaitaient le faire savoir et d'autre part des trois autres tables qui paraissaient révoltées.

Pour Hermione, cela signifiait deux fois plus de devoirs et des points en moins pour la maison Gryffondor. Elle avait toujours réussit à obtenir des points facilement dans tous les cours sauf en potions. Rogue ne prenait même pas la peine de l'interroger. Lors des premiers cours de première année, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, elle donnait la réponse à haute voix car personne d'autre qu'elle ne semblait savoir. Elle avait rapidement arrêté lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle s'attirait les foudres de ses camarades car Rogue lui retirait systématiquement des points à cause de son « insolence ».  
Au moins, Hermione savait qu'elle apprendrait beaucoup cette année, il serait probablement un bon professeur malgré son éternelle mauvaise humeur et sa haine pour les Gryffondors. Certes ca ne serait pas de tout repos, elle allait devoir passer beaucoup de soirée seule à la bibliothèque, mais au moins les cours seraient complets. Rogue briguait le poste depuis de longues années, il avait du mettre au point un très bon programme depuis le temps !  
C'était tout de même embêtant que Dumbledore n'ait trouvé personne d'autre pour assurer ce cours… Le poste était vraiment maudit.

Le vacarme se poursuivait. Presque tous les élèves étaient debout. Hermione était restée assise sur sa chaise, elle savait pertinemment que le directeur ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle regarda les Serpentards. Ils semblaient à deux doigts d'entamer une danse ce la joie. C'était assez amusant à vrai dire. Ils se faisaient des accolades, des _câlins_, pour célébrer la réussite de leur directeur et, par la même occasion, leur victoire certaine de la coupe des quatre maisons.  
Hermione regarda plus attentivement. Elle ne voyait pas de tête blonde parmi tous ces gens. Où était donc Malfoy ? Il n'était même pas venu leur rendre « visite » dans le train, c'était déjà assez inhabituel. Après l'avoir cherché minutieusement Hermione le trouva. Il était au milieu de la table et arborait un sourire satisfait à l'intention de la table des professeurs. Ainsi, il n'avait même pas **daigné **se lever afin d'acclamer Rogue comme tous ses camarades de maison. Il se pensait donc même au dessus de ça. Et quand Hermione pensa à « ça » il s'agissait en fait du professeur Rogue, ni plus nu moins. Malfoy était incorrigible.  
Elle le scrutait depuis à peine 3 secondes quand le même phénomène se reproduisit. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, de nouveau sans aucune trace d'animosité.  
Par reflexe, elle voulut le montrer à Ginny à qui elle avait raconté ses « visions ». Le temps qu'elle l'agrippe par le bras Malfoy avait détourné les yeux. Il fixait de nouveau la table des professeurs où le professeur Dumbledore s'apprêtait à réclamer le silence.  
Hermione se persuada pour la énième fois qu'elle avait déliré et qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller se coucher.  
Le directeur réussi à rétablir le calme dans la salle et envoya les élèves dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, les préfets ayant pour mission de montrer le chemin aux nouveaux arrivants.  
Hermione fit le chemin avec Ginny afin de lui expliquer ce qu'il lui avait pris à table. Ginny lui conseilla de ne pas y prêter attention, qu'il essayait surement de jouer avec ses nerfs. Elle lui dit aussi de faire très attention pour les semaines à venir, si son comportement ne changeait pas c'est qu'il devait être un train de préparer un plan machiavélique à son encontre (c'était les mots exacts de Ginny). Hermione se laissa convaincre et promis de redoubler de vigilance lorsqu'elle se trouvait près de lui.  
Elles passèrent le tableau de la grosse dame, souhaitèrent une bonne nuit aux garçons et montèrent l'escalier menant à leur dortoir.

Sa valise avait été défaite, son pyjama posé sur son oreiller. Elle s'habilla pour la nuit et se coucha. A peine avait elle rabattu la couette sur elle qu'elle se rappela qu'elle ne s'était pas brossée les dents. Elle s'apprêta à se relever pour se rendre à la salle de bain quand elle se rappela soudain qu'elle avait à présent le droit d'utiliser la magie ! Elle réalisa un rapide sort de nettoyage sur ses dents et son visage et pu enfin se coucher tranquillement.

A peine eut-elle fermé les rideaux et éteint sa lampe de chevet qu'elle repensa à Malfoy. Ginny avait surement raison, il préparait un mauvais coup. A son niveau, ne pas lui lancer de regard méprisant équivalait à de la _cordialité_. Ce qui était tout à fait inimaginable.  
Et pourtant… elle avait été touchée par le regard qu'il lui avait lancé un peu plus tôt. Elle était dans l'incapacité de dire pourquoi. Quelque chose dans la nuance de ses yeux. Pourtant à cette distance elle ne pouvait pas dire avec certitude de quelle couleur ils étaient. Elle hésitait entre gris et bleus foncés. La dernière fois elle avait pensé qu'ils étaient clairs mais cette fois-ci ils étaient plutôt dans les teintes anthracite. C'était à ne rien y comprendre !

Le lendemain elle aurait à la fois potion et défense contre les forces du mal avec les Serpentards. Elle verrait bien s'il agissait de nouveau étrangement. A bien y réfléchir elle redoutait un peu cette première semaine.  
Normalement ils n'auraient pas trop de devoirs donc elle pourrait en profiter pour passer du temps dans la salle commune avec Harry et Ron. Surtout avec Ron. Sachant que les quelques jours passés ensemble avant la rentrée s'étaient très bien passés elle souhaitait continuer sur sa lancée. Le plus de temps elle passerait avec lui et le mieux ce serait. Il se rendrait alors compte de tout ce qu'elle était, de ses qualités autres que celles liées à son travail. Elle avait hâte d'y être.  
Malheureusement cela voulait aussi dire supporter ces arrogants sang-purs dans la journée. Elle avait fait face pendant des années, elle pouvait le refaire.  
Ils n'avaient jamais eu autant cours en commun auparavant (surement une technique de Dumbledore afin de rapprocher les maisons), cela ne devait néanmoins pas poser problème, elle allait prendre sur elle.  
Elle s'endormit à la pensée qu'à chaque jour suffisait sa peine. Sa peine serait de supporter Malfoy le lendemain toute la journée, sa récompense de voir Ron le soir.


	4. Première journée

**Bonjour ! **  
**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. **  
**Bonne lecture !  
Sloupa**

* * *

Lors de sa première nuit de l'année à Poudlard Hermione fit un rêve assez étrange. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar à proprement parler car cela n'avait été ni effrayant ni angoissant.  
Elle se trouvait dans pièce exiguë, ressemblant à s'y m'éprendre à un ascenseur. En fait, c'était une réplique de l'ascenseur dans Charlie et la Chocolaterie de Roald Dahl : tout en verre permettant de voir autour à 360 degrés. Elle se trouvait dans le néant, au fin fond de l'univers. Seule une faible lueur lointaine provenait de l'horizon.  
Elle commençait par étudier l'extérieur ce qui ne dura pas très longtemps il n'y avait rien à voir. Puis elle regardait attentivement les commandes. Au dessus des boutons elle voyait des inscriptions en runes. Elle tentait de les déchiffrer mais sans succès. Elle n'essayait pas d'appuyer dessus : elle sentait qu'elle ne le devait pas. Elle devait attendre, quelque chose se passerait.  
Ce qu'elle attendait sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait se produisit enfin. La lueur qu'elle apercevait à l'extérieur s'amplifiait et se rapprochait. Elle semblait aller de plus en plus vite. Bientôt elle fut très proche des parois. Il y eut alors une explosion et, sur les vitres de l'ascenseur, apparut le visage de Malfoy. Il était sur les six faces de l'ascenseur. C'était comme si un film était projeté devant elle, sauf qu'à la place d'une suite d'image elle ne voyait que lui. Et pourtant, elle semblait trouver ce phénomène normal.  
Il lui souriait, sa chevelure blonde flottant au vent.

Puis elle se réveilla et ce fut la fin du rêve. Elle ne se souvenait que de bribes de sa nuit. Elle savait que le visage de Malfoy lui était apparu et qu'il était question de vitres. Elle avait aussi le mot « univers » à l'esprit. Le reste était trop flou.  
Elle pensa, comme de nombreuses fois auparavant, qu'elle devrait prendre en note ce dont elle se souvenait de ses rêves directement à son réveil. En tout cas elle avait parfaitement dormi. Elle se sentait reposée et bien disposée à passer sa journée en partie dans les cachots.

Il était encore tôt, les autres filles de la chambre dormaient à point fermé. Elle entrouvrit ses rideaux, le soleil était voilé, il ferait probablement mauvais temps.  
Hermione sortit discrètement du lit, mit ses chaussons et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Les elfes avaient déjà placé sa trousse de toilette dans son casier, à côté de son peignoir. Elle prit une rapide douche et, ceinturée dans son peignoir, retourna directement au dortoir afin de s'habiller.  
Son choix se posa sur un jean droit et une blouse légère. Certes il risquait de ne pas faire beau mais elle n'avait pas cours de botanique aujourd'hui et, surtout, elle n'aurait pas le temps de sortir avec son emploi temps chargé. De plus, elle portait toujours sa robe de sorcière donc peu importait, au final, ce qu'elle portait !

Elle fit son sac pour la matinée, elle aurait le temps de remonter chercher ses affaires des cours de l'après-midi à la pause du déjeuner. Il lui était toujours autant difficile de ne pas faire de bruit lorsqu'elle se préparait le matin. D'habitude elle faisait tout la veille afin de rester le minimum de temps dans la chambre aussi tôt. La veille, trop fatiguée et ayant complètement perdu l'habitude, elle avait oublié. Les filles lui feraient surement quelques remarques au cours de la matinée…  
Ce n'était pourtant pas de sa faute si elle se réveillait naturellement aussi tôt ! Et, franchement, elle appréciait de se réveiller à son rythme, de n'être obligée de parler à personne. Elle aimait particulièrement le calme qu'il régnait dans la grande salle aux petites heures du matin. Elle pouvait alors en profiter pour relire ses cours ou le journal sans être perpétuellement interrompue.  
Elle était généralement la seule à la table des Gryffondors. Ils avaient beau avoir la réputation d'être courageux ils ne l'étaient plus du tout lorsqu'il était question de se lever tôt ! Et encore, ce n'était rien comparé à Ron qu'Harry devait parfois tirer du lit pour le forcer à aller en cours.

Ce matin là ne dérogea pas à la règle : elle était presque seule dans la grande salle. Un couple s'embrassait passionnément à la table des Serpentards, une Serdaigle de quatrième année qu'Hermione connaissait de vue s'entrainait à métamorphoser son pancake et seul une fille qu'elle supposait être une première année était présente à sa table.  
Hermione s'étonna même qu'il n'y ait pas plus de Premières années, elle se rappelait son état d'excitation lorsqu'elle était venue pour la première fois à Poudlard. Il lui avait été impossible de trouver le sommeil et elle s'était levée le plus tôt possible pour connaître l'itinéraire qu'elle devrait suivre pour se rendre dans les salles de cours. Elle ne souhaitait surtout pas être en retard. Encore maintenant, elle ne supportait pas l'idée de ne pas être à l'heure et se rendait en cours avec, si possible, 10 minutes d'avance minimum.  
Ainsi elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi cette fille était debout aussi tôt. Elle hésita à aller lui parler puis abandonna l'idée lorsqu'elle entendit le grondement de son ventre.

Elle s'assit puis sortit son livre consacré à la défense contre les forces du mal.  
En voulant le déposer à côté de son verre celui-ci bascula et avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de le rattraper, tomba au sol. Le bruit que le verre fit en se cassant attira l'attention des personnes présentes dans la salle. Hermione s'excusa du regard pour le dérangement.  
Elle faillit se décrocher la mâchoire lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le garçon embrassant la fille était en fait Malfoy ! C'était étonnant qu'il soit ici. Elle n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu ici avant 8h, elle avait toujours pensé qu'il se levait 20 minutes avant les cours.  
Il ne lui avait pas accordé le moindre regard et, lorsque sa copine avait jeté un coup d'œil à Hermione il lui avait attrapé le visage entre les mains afin qu'elle détourne le regard. Eh bien ! Apparemment il aimait être au centre de l'attention !

L'heure passa doucement. Elle avait bien avancé sa lecture, certains sorts lui étaient d'ailleurs inconnus. Elle avait hâte d'apprendre à les utiliser même si cela signifiait devoir les tester sur quelqu'un… Malfoy par exemple pensa-t-elle en rigolant.  
D'ailleurs, il était parti peu de temps après qu'elle fut arrivée. Il avait laissé sa copine à la table des Serpentards. Hermione ne la connaissait pas. Elle l'avait observée par dessus son bouquin après le départ du garçon.  
Elle possédait une certaine forme de beauté, peut-être trop anguleuse pour être appelée un canon mais elle dégageait beaucoup de charme. Elle était châtain clair, grande et fine. Elle ne portait pas encore sa robe de sorcière et Hermione pouvait voir qu'elle avait une mini-jupe qui mettait superbement ses jambes en valeur. Hermione eut une pointe de jalousie, jamais ELLE ne se permettrait de porter des choses aussi courtes. Elle avait le sentiment que ce qui avantageait certaines filles faisait l'effet inverse sur elle-même : d'élégant cela passait à vulgaire, de sexy cela passait à vulgaire… En fait, de manière générale, tout ce qui était court et voyant lui donnait l'impression d'être vulgaire. Sa mère et Ginny lui assuraient pourtant le contraire.

Hermione sentit qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées et retourna à la lecture de son livre. Peu de temps après la salle commença à se remplir d'élèves venus prendre leur petit déjeuner. Hermione rangea son livre sans son sac, elle savait bien qu'elle n'arriverait pas à finir un chapitre voire même un paragraphe sans être interpellée par quelqu'un.

Harry et Ron s'installèrent à côté d'elle et lui racontèrent les nouvelles qu'ils avaient appris au cours de la soirée. La plupart étaient plus proches des ragots que de vraies nouvelles. Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas, elle avait l'habitude et ne les écoutait que d'une oreille distraite.  
Ce matin, il s'agissait des histoires de cœur de leurs camarades. Enfin des « histoire de cœur » car Hermione n'était pas si naïve que ça. Elle savait que les garçons ne lui racontait pas tout et que quand ils disaient « ils sont sortis ensemble pour la nuit » cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient _couché_ ensemble et ce juste pour la nuit. Parfois elle s'étonnait que certaines personnes qui se _voyaient_ régulièrement n'aient pas officialisé leur relation mais elle n'osait pas demander à Harry et à Ron la raison de ce non-engagement. Elle avait peur que cela leur paraisse logique et qu'elle passe pour une idiote (elle évitait soigneusement toute situation qui pourrait la faire passer pour inculte).  
Ils ne parlaient jamais sérieusement de relations _intimes_, en d'autres mots de sexe. C'était un sujet gênant pour tous. Hermione ne savait donc pas jusqu'où était allée la relation qu'avait entretenu Harry avec Cho. Elle avait entendu des bruits de couloir mais ne lui avait pas posé la question. Il était un de ses meilleurs amis mais elle se voyait mal discuter librement de telles choses. Elle avait surtout peur qu'il lui pose des questions en retour…

Ron raconta que Dean était sorti avec une moldue espagnole pendant l'été et Harry enchaina sur le fait que Seamus lui avait raconté qu'il avait vu Lavande embrasser quelqu'un pendant les vacances, ils ne connaissent pas son identité et Lavande refusait de dire quoi que ce soit, etc.  
Mais Hermione n'écoutait déjà plus. Malfoy venait de rentrer dans la salle. Il n'était pas retourné s'asseoir près de sa copine. Il était allé à _l'autre bout_ de la table. Ses amis avaient même déplacé leurs affaires afin de s'installer à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas échangé le moindre regard avec la fille, comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Il agissait vraiment bizarrement surtout qu'il avait déjà petit déjeuné plus d'une heure auparavant ! Le pire était qu'il avait l'air de se réveiller. Hermione se demanda quel était l'intérêt de se lever, de manger, de se recoucher, de remanger et finalement d'aller en cours. Autant se lever plus tard ! Ce garçon n'avait aucune logique.

Quand ils finirent de manger ils se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours. Il s'agissait de métamorphose pendant deux heures. Ce fut un cours difficile où ils retravaillèrent tous les sorts qu'ils avaient appris depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Hermione se sentit extenuée à la fin du cours. Elle avait réussit tous ses sorts du premier coup à chaque fois mais la peur de l'échec l'avait rendue très tendue.

Le cours suivant fut celui de défense contre les forces du mal. Il n'avait pas lieu dans les cachots, à l'instar des cours de potion, mais dans la classe habituelle au 1er étage.  
Les Gryffondor n'étaient pas sereins. Cela allait surement plus ressembler à un cours de torture de la part de Rogue d'autre chose. Quant aux Serpentards ils exultaient, rien ne semblait leur faire plus plaisir que de suivre un cours avec eux et leur directeur de maison.  
Malheureusement pour tous, Rogue ne se montra pas plus méchant que d'habitude et ne favorisât pas plus les argents et verts que les rouges et or. Il décida tout simplement, à la place de faire cours, de leur donner un devoir afin « d'évaluer leurs connaissances probablement bien en dessous de la normale voire pitoyables ». Ils passèrent donc les deux heures suivantes à gratter sur leurs parchemins.  
Hermione ne releva pas la tête avant que Rogue lui tire le parchemin des mains. Elle pensait avoir réussit mais n'était pas sûre à propos de la 17ème question. La question était pourtant assez simple : « Que feriez-vous si vous vous retrouviez en face d'attaquants en plus grand nombre que vous ? ». Ils devaient donner deux réponses mais Hermione en voyait beaucoup plus. Par conséquent elle avait répondu à toutes les autres questions et avait fini par celle-ci. Cela lui avait pris un quart d'heure afin de tout énumérer. Elle espérait que cela ne la pénaliserait pas.  
A la fin du test, Hermione retrouva Harry et Ron qui l'attendaient devant la salle. Ron avait une mine dépitée. « Tu sais ce que c'est toi des carmalis ? » lui demanda-t-il plein d'espoir qu'elle n'ait pas su répondre. « Oui, Ron, ils ont été évoqué dans le troisième tome de Lockhart ! ».

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans la grande salle afin de déjeuner. Avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps d'y rentrer ils se firent alpaguer par Hagrid lui leur rappela son invitation de la veille à venir déjeuner avec lui. Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard, c'était donc ça ce qu'il leur avait dit sur le quai ! Ils ne pouvaient pas refuser, bien qu'ils sachent pertinemment que ce qu'ils allaient manger ne serait pas très ragoutant.  
Arrivés à la cabane d'Hagrid ils eurent la bonne surprise de voir qu'il n'avait pas fait lui même la nourriture. Il avait demandé à des elfes de maison d'apporter un buffet froid car lui-même n'avait pas eu le temps de cuisiner. Secrètement Hermione fut soulagée. Elle savait que c'était mal de se servir d'être vivants sans les traiter de la même façon que les humains mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'être malade le reste de la journée.  
Leur pause fut très agréable, ils parlèrent du programme qu'avait préparé le professeur, de la nomination de Rogue et du fait que Dumbledore n'avait pas eu le choix personne n'autre ne voulait le poste.

Le temps passa très vite et bientôt ils durent se rendre dans les cachots afin de suivre leur dernier cours de la journée : potion. Hermione frissonna en passant le pas de la porte, elle sentit que le cours n'allait pas _bien_ se passer.

Elle se mit en duo avec Neville, afin de l'aider car Rogue s'en prenait toujours à lui et elle savait que le garçon n'arrivait pas à gérer son stress.  
Rogue inscrivit la liste des ingrédients au tableau, leur indiqua de sortir leurs livres et de se mettre de suite à la préparation de leur potion de long feu (qui permettait d'avoir chaud pendant plusieurs heures).  
Hermione chercha dans son sac son livre. Et… Mince il n'y était pas !  
Elle avait prévu d'allée le chercher à midi mais avec la visite à Hagrid elle avait complètement oublié. Elle se tourna vers Neville qui prit un air contraint. Lui aussi avait oublié son bouquin. Hermione n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lever la main afin de demander au professeur s'il pouvait lui en prêter un.  
« Miss Granger se croit encore en vacances à ce que je vois ! Le cours de potion n'est pas assez bien pour vous pensiez à prendre votre livre ? Navré mademoiselle mais je n'en ai aucun à vous donner. Peut-être devriez-vous changer de binôme ? » répondit Rogue en un murmure doucereux.  
Hermione ne sut quoi répondre. Tous les Gryffondors ne prenaient qu'un seul livre par binôme afin de ne pas avoir un sac trop lourd. Seuls les Serpentards se la jouaient solos et en prenaient un par personne. De ce fait, si Hermione et Neville voulaient suivre le cours et avoir la possibilité de rendre une potion faite à Rogue à la fin de l'heure ils devaient se séparer et s'installer sur une des paillasses d'un Serpentards.  
Ceux là durent s'en rendre compte car au même moment car à la seconde où elle s'apprêta à s'approcher de l'un deux celui-ci fit disparaître la chaise à côté de lui afin qu'elle ne puisse pas s'asseoir. Neville était directement allé au premier rang afin que l'élève n'ait pas la possibilité de lui dire non sous les yeux du professeur.  
Hermione se sentit mourir de honte : elle n'avait pas de binôme, elle ne pourrait donc pas suivre le cours.

A l'instant où elle s'apprêtait à partir par dépit Malfoy entra dans la salle et s'installa à la première table venue, tout au fond de la salle.  
Il s'excusa brièvement, sachant très bien qu'il ne serait pas puni pour son retard.  
Néanmoins, Rogue n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier le je-m'en-foutisme de son élève préféré car il dit « Monsieur Malfoy, puisque vous être en retard vous aurez le plaisir de travailler avec miss Granger aujourd'hui. Et de partager votre livre, Miss tête en l'air n'a pas le sien ».  
Ce cours ne pouvait pas plus mal commencer pensa Hermione.


	5. Cours de potion

**Bonsoir !**  
**Tout d'abord merci à SOPHIE.B, mon petit coeur a manqué un battement en lisant ta review ! :)**  
**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même s'il est un peu plus court que les précédents.**  
**Bonne lecture !**  
**Sloupa**

* * *

Hermione inspira profondément et marcha d'un pas résolu vers Malfoy. Elle ne pouvait décidemment pas se permettre de rater un cours, et encore moins le premier jour.  
Harry et Ron la regardaient avec un air d'épouvante. Harry semblait sur le point de se lever.  
Hermione l'imagina un instant demander à Rogue de ne pas la mettre avec le Serpentard mais elle savait qu'il n'en tiendrait pas compte et en profiterait pour enlever des points à leur maison. Elle adressa donc un sourire à son ami afin de le rassurer. Il se rassit avec colère, mécontent de ne pas pouvoir la sortir de ce mauvais pas. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard il entretenait de très mauvaises relations avec le professeur de potion et leur haine était mutuelle. Hermione ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette aversion certes Rogue était antipathique, injustement méchant, souvent moqueur mais au moins il était un bon professeur dans sa façon d'enseigner (à part lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Harry…).

La jeune fille ne regarda pas son nouveau partenaire de potion. Elle devinait, sans même le voir, le sourire narquois qu'il devait arborer. Avant même qu'il eut ouvert la bouche elle se sentait énervée contre lui.

Elle disposa ses affaires en ordre sur sa paillasse, toujours sans le regarder.  
Elle savait que l'un des deux devait aller chercher les ingrédients qui étaient tous disposés sur la table du professeur. Elle n'osa pas lui demanda s'il souhaitait y aller et prit la décision de s'y rendre directement elle-même.

Harry y alla en même temps afin de lui glisser un mot à l'oreille. « Hermione s'il te fait quoi que ce soit, préviens moi ou hurle ! D'accord ? » murmura-t-il discrètement. Elle sentait le regard de Rogue dans son dos et n'osa pas lui répondre à haute voix. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. De toute façon qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Il n'allait pas lui faire de mal pendant un cours, si…?

Elle retourna à sa table, le chaudron remplit de tous ses bocaux contenant les ingrédients dont ils auraient besoin lors de la réalisation de leur potion. Elle les organisa sur la table de façon à ce qu'ils soient par ordre d'utilisation. Puis elle tenta de lire les consignes du livre. Malheureusement, Malfoy avait positionné son livre en face de lui et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le partager ni même le changer de place. Elle s'escrima pendant plusieurs secondes à lire mais finit par abandonner : ils s'étaient tous deux placé le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Par conséquent presque un mètre les séparait. Elle avait une bonne vue mais les consignes étaient notées en petits caractères…

Tant pis, elle avait déjà lu la « recette » auparavant (une ou deux fois lorsqu'elle feuilletait ses livres à la recherche de nouvelles choses à apprendre). Elle allait donc essayer de la réaliser de mémoire.

Le premier ingrédient était de l'écorce d'_Adansonia grandidieri _(un baobab de Madagascar). Il lui semblait qu'elle devait en mettre trois cuillères à café.

Elle jeta un regard rapide sur Malfoy. Il l'observait rajouter ses cuillérées. Il haussait un sourcil avec l'air de s'interroger sur ce qu'elle faisait. Effectivement, il paraissait peu probable qu'elle réussisse une potion sans les indications du livre. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas adressé la parole et Hermione préférait continuer comme ça. Elle ignora donc superbement son regard interrogateur et continua sa préparation.

Malfoy dû prendre cela comme une indication qu'elle était en charge et qu'il ne devait _rien _faire car il sortit la gazette du sorcier et se mit à lire. Hermione en fut proprement scandalisée. Elle était à deux doigts de lui lancer une remarque acerbe lorsqu'elle réalisa que ce serait surement plus simple s'il ne l'aidait pas.

Durant les 45 minutes suivantes Hermione fit des efforts de mémoire considérables elle avait seulement survolé les consignes lors de ses précédentes lectures, elle trouvait d'ailleurs la potion peu digne d'intérêt. Elle s'en voulut de l'avoir négligée. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple si Malfoy avait partagé son livre ! Ou simplement si elle n'avait pas stupidement oublié le sien. Elle se promit, à l'avenir, de toujours prendre ses affaires dès le matin pour le reste de la journée.

Elle pensait bien s'en sortir : sa potion avait pris une jolie teinte ambrée. Au contraire, celle d'Harry et Ron avait l'air d'être d'une couleur entre le verte et le marron bien loin du résultat normal ! Des vapeurs nauséabondes en sortaient et les garçons étaient obligés de se couvrir le visage de leur robe de sorcier afin de ne pas s'intoxiquer. Ils avaient du ajouter une pincée de d'extrait de camomille au lieu de celle de citronnelle. Même s'il s'agissait que d'une seule étape ratée dans toute la préparation cela signifiait que tout était faussé et, par conséquent, leur potion inutilisable.

Il ne lui restait plus que deux ingrédients à ajouter. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'avoir vu un encadré rouge en bas de la page en rapport avec cette étape mais n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de quoi il s'agissait. Elle prit la griffe de rhinocéros et s'approcha du chaudron pour l'y ajouter à la préparation.

C'est à ce moment là que Malfoy attrapa sa main avec violence et cria « Non ! ».

Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi Malfoy l'empêchait-il de finir ?

Rogue arriva près de leur table. « Heureusement que Monsieur Malfoy est là, Miss Granger. Sans quoi, vous nous auriez tous fait exploser » remarqua-t-il.

Hermione eut un regard interloqué et se permit de répondre « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler Monsieur le professeur ».

Il ne se fit pas prier pour lui expliquer « Apprenez à lire mademoiselle, il vous suffit de regarder l'encadré en bas de page, vous comprendrez très vite » dit-il en lui montrant le bouquin qui se trouvait au milieu de leur table.

Quoi ?! Depuis quand ce livre était-il ici ? Elle se tourna vers Malfoy, furieuse, prête à lui exposer par le menu ce qu'elle pensait de son attitude désinvolte et de son manque d'aide évident.

Il la coupa dans son élan. « Granger c'est toi qui as voulu faire cette potion seule si tu ne savais pas exactement les étapes il fallait me demander mon aide » lui dit-il à voix basse.  
Hermione n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle entendait. Quel toupet ! Lui demander son _aide _? Elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide ! Seulement de son foutu bouquin ! Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile à comprendre !

Elle n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de se mettre en colère, elle garderait son calme. De plus, elle savait que lorsqu'elle commençait à s'échauffer sa voix devenait tout à coup très aigue elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'entende parler de cette façon.

Elle lui répondit donc d'une voix douce « Malfoy si ton but était de me laisser tout faire puis, à la première erreur, me dénoncer auprès de Rogue, bien joué ! Tu as réussi. En attendant, si ça ne t'ennuie pas je vais continuer la potion».

Elle se saisit ostentatoirement de son livre et le positionna devant elle. S'il ne l'aidait pas alors il n'avait pas besoin de son livre. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il réagisse et qu'il le récupère mais il ne fit pas un mouvement. Surement était-il retourné à la lecture de son journal.  
Elle put donc lire la fin des instructions. Elle s'était bien souvenue de tout le début ce qui était déjà une bonne chose. Il ne lui restait effectivement plus que deux ingrédients : la griffe de rhinocéros et la plume de paon spicifère. Bon, effectivement, elle avait bien faillit se tromper et Malfoy l'avait rattrapée à temps. Mais de là à en faire toute une histoire, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus.

Elle suivit donc le reste des consignes à la lettre. Elle devait baisser le feu aux ¾ et attendre 6minutes et 45secondes avant de l'éteindre complètement. Pour passer le temps elle mit de l'ordre sur la table, rassembla les ingrédients et les remis à leur place sur le bureau de Rogue. Il lui restait encore un peu plus de 3 minutes à attendre.

Elle chercha quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu oublier de ranger sur la table. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le livre. Malfoy ne l'avait toujours pas récupéré et il trônait à la même place où elle l'avait laissé. Qu'avait dit Rogue déjà ? « Apprenez à lire mademoiselle, il vous suffit de regarder l'encadré en bas de page ». Il devait parler de ce fameux encadré dont elle ne se souvenait plus.

Elle en commença la lecture :

« Attention Danger

Une attention particulière doit être portée aux éléments finaux de la potion

L'ordre d'incorporation des deux derniers ingrédients est très important

Le non-respect des consignes peut entrainer une fuite gazeuse (gaz hautement inflammable)

Risque d'explosion »

Ok. Cela rendait la situation plus claire. Effectivement, elle avait faillit tout faire péter. La honte ! Pendant un instant elle se mit à remercier intérieurement Malfoy d'avoir réagit aussi vite.

Etrangement, il ne semblait pas avoir suivit avec attention sa préparation. Elle ne l'avait pas vu jeter un œil sur le livre de potion, ni même la regarder. Bien sur, elle avait été très concentrée et avait momentanément oublié qu'ils étaient sensés travailler ensemble mais tout de même… Il avait du relever la tête juste au bon moment.

Le temps nécessaire à la finalisation de la préparation de la potion fut finalement écoulé. Elle éteignit le feu d'un coup de baguette magique et remplit une fiole du liquide qui avait maintenant pris une jolie couleur orange vif/rouge. Tout en maintenant la fiole de la main gauche elle entreprit de nettoyer sous le chaudron à l'aide d'un rapide coup de _tergeo_.

« Attention Granger » avertit Malfoy avec un sourire en biais. De quoi parlait-il ENCORE ? Décidemment il voulait l'emmerder jusqu'au bout celui-là !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion qu'une violente douleur lui transperça la main. Par réflexe, elle lâcha le flacon. Sa main était comme en feu, elle brulait de l'intérieur. En surface, elle n'avait qu'une très légère brûlure mais elle avait le sentiment que la chaleur lui consumait tout le corps.

Elle avait probablement hurlé car les Gryffondors s'étaient rassemblés autour d'elle. Ils apostrophaient Rogue afin de savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Miss Granger a, une fois encore, oublié de lire les consignes… Il ne fallait pas tenir la fiole à main nue, c'est écrit au recto de la page 24 » ricana-t-il. Mais Hermione n'en fichait bien de savoir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'écrit dans son livre elle souhaitait seulement que la douleur cesse.

Harry et Ron dirent d'une même voix qu'ils l'emmenaient à l'infirmerie. Rogue ne fut pas du même avis : « Finissez votre potion de long feu messieurs. Monsieur Malfoy l'accompagnera à l'infirmerie ».

Hermione n'eut même pas conscience qu'il y eu une dispute entre Rogue et ses amis. Elle était beaucoup trop absorbée par sa blessure, elle n'entendait rien de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire, elle voyait flou tellement elle avait mal. Elle resta plusieurs minutes assise sur sa chaise, pleurant en silence sans même s'en rendre compte, le temps que Rogue tranche en menaçant Harry et Ron d'une semaine de retenue s'ils ne se calmaient pas.

Finalement, elle sentie une main se glisser dans son dos et l'inciter à se lever et à quitter la salle. La main l'agrippa au bras pour à la fois la forcer à avancer mais aussi la retenir et lui indiquer le chemin elle se sentait tellement faible. Le contact était frais et réconfortant.

Accompagnée par la personne elle sortit des cachots et monta l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. Elle sentait la chaleur l'envahir, elle brulait de partout à présent. Elle ressentit le besoin urgent de froid contre sa peau. Sans y réfléchir, comme par instinct de survie, elle s'allongea dans le couloir. Elle entendait une voix lointaine lui parler elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. La personne semblait en colère et lui tirait le bras afin qu'elle se relève. Elle se sentait beaucoup trop faible pour se remettre sur ses pieds le sol lui faisait du bien elle ne souhaitait plus en bouger. Elle essaya de l'expliquer à son accompagnateur mais seuls quelques mots incompréhensibles sortirent de sa bouche. Elle sentit au ton qu'usait la personne qu'elle ne devait pas être belle à voir, qu'elle l'inquiétait : les paroles qu'elle entendait semblaient se faire rassurantes, chuchotées tout près de son oreille. Elle avait mal, trop mal.

Puis ce fit le vide, elle ne ressentit plus rien.

* * *

**Je ne vais pas publier avant lundi car je souhaite m'avancer un peu dans l'écriture (afin de pouvoir me permettre de ne rien écrire de temps en temps ;) ).  
Encore une fois, je me répète j'en suis navrée, donnez votre avis ! Que ce soit nul ou bien, ça me permettra de m'améliorer.  
A bientôt !  
Sloupa**


	6. Fâcheuses conséquences

Bonne lecture !

Sloupa

* * *

Hermione n'ouvrit pas les yeux à son réveil. Elle sentait la douce chaleur d'un rayon de soleil lui caresser le visage. Elle se sentait bien.

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas son lit, le contact de sa peau contre les draps n'était pas le même et la lumière de la pièce beaucoup plus forte qu'à l'accoutumée dans son dortoir. Une partie d'elle même se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'un fait normal ou au moins logique raison pour laquelle elle ne s'était pas inquiétée en se réveillant. Elle souhaitait profiter de ce bref moment de bien être avant de se préoccuper de quoique soit d'autre.

Elle se tourna sur le flanc, souhaitant sentir le plus possible de soleil. Dans son mouvement elle se rendit compte qu'elle était affaiblie et courbaturée. Elle ne put donc plus tout à fait ignorer son état et décida d'ouvrir les yeux.

Comme elle l'avait redouté elle se trouvait alitée à l'infirmerie. Elle était seule. Les rideaux n'avaient pas été totalement tirés ce qui permettait aux rayons de s'infiltrer.

Elle savait pourquoi elle était ici. La veille, elle avait été en contact avec la potion de long feu. Elle avait été littéralement irradiée. Après la prise en main du flacon elle ne se souvenait pas de grand chose, seulement que le mal était bel et bien présent et qu'elle avait eu besoin de fraicheur. Comment elle était arrivée jusqu'ici elle n'en avait aucune idée. Ils avaient sûrement dû faire venir l'infirmière lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie. Une chance qu'elle se soit d'elle même allongée sur le sol avant de s'évanouir, au moins elle ne s'était pas cognée.

Elle se redressa et appela Mme Pomfresh. Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Sur sa table de chevet se trouvait une bouteille en verre contenant un liquide vert et, posé sur le bouchon, un papier. Il s'agissait d'indications « Buvez cette potion à votre réveil » signé P. Pomfresh. Hermione ne se le fit pas prier, un violent mal de tête l'avait prise à peine s'était-elle assise.

Alors qu'elle finissait la potion un bruit venu de l'entrée de l'infirmerie se fit entendre. Elle entendait des bruits de pas. Déjà la potion faisait effet, elle sentait tous ses muscles se détendre. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes. Elle tenta tout de même de maintenir son attention sur la personne qui approchait. S'était très dur, sa tête lui donnait l'impression de peser un âne mort. Elle se rallongea à contrecœur, sachant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à soutenir sa tête encore bien longtemps. Ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Elle clignait frénétiquement des yeux afin de les garder ouverts.

Finalement, une silhouette fut tout près d'elle. Il lui était impossible de savoir de qui il s'agissait : même en clignant toutes les secondes les contours étaient trop flous. Elle put tout de même distinguer que le visage se rapprochait d'elle. Une main se posa sur son front.

La personne lui souffla à l'oreille « Je suis juste passé voir comment tu allais. Tu peux te rendormir ». Hermione ne connaissait pas cette voix mais elle la trouvait réconfortante, douce. Elle ouvrit une dernière fois les paupières, dans un effort qui lui sembla surhumain. Tout ce qu'elle vit fut deux prunelles grises.

Elle se laissa alors porter par le sommeil, se sentant en sécurité.

Hermione se réveilla quelques heures plus tard le même jour. Le bruit environnant avait perturbé son rêve et l'avait tiré du sommeil. Plusieurs personnes entouraient son lit, elle pouvait le dire aux conversations qu'elle entendait. Il lui semblait que les personnes venaient d'arriver. Elles avaient commencé par chuchoter puis avaient pris de moins en moins la peine de se montrer discret. Hermione, reconnaissant la voix de ses amis, sentit qu'ils avaient hâte qu'elle se réveille.

Prise d'un élan de folie Hermione envoya valdinguer ses couvertures et cria « AAAAAAH » afin de leur faire peur. Leur réaction fut exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu. Harry s'était positionné en « mode défense », les yeux écarquillés à la recherche du danger et la baguette à la main Ginny s'était positionné derrière celui-ci et Ron s'était jeté sous le lit. Hermione éclata de rire, ils ne s'y étaient vraiment pas attendus !

Ron sortit de dessous son lit lorsqu'il l'entendit rire. Son visage avait pris une teinte très blanche voire verte, sûrement toujours sous le choc. Puis, lentement, l'expression de son visage changea et il tourna au rouge pivoine.

Sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi Ginny se précipita sur elle et lui remonta les couvertures jusqu'au menton. Elle lui lança un regard interloqué mais ne dit rien.

Harry et Ron, quant à eux, semblaient plus que gênés et après avoir lancés quelques « super tu vas mieux ! on était venus tchéquer ton état… » ils prirent congés.

Hermione ne comprit pas. Etaient-ils partis à cause de sa blague ? Certes elle n'en faisait pas souvent mais de la à la fuir de cette façon… Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de leur répondre ! En fait, le seul mot qui soit sorti de sa bouche avait été son cri de guerre.

Elle devait avoir l'air ahuri car Ginny ria à son tour en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait.

« Ne t'en fais pas ils s'en remettront ! Ils ne sont pas habitués à voir des filles à moitié nues alors s'il s'agit en plus de toi ça a du leur faire un double choc » lui dit Ginny en se tordant de rire.

De quoi parlait-elle ? Pourquoi TOUT LE MONDE parlait en charade ?

Puis soudain, elle compris. Ginny lui avait remonté les couvertures lorsqu'elle les avait jeté pour leur faire peur. Hermione souleva donc les draps pour voir ce que ses visiteurs avaient eu sous les yeux. Effectivement, elle était à moitié nue. Quelqu'un lui avait enfilé une robe de nuit (horrible soit dit en passant) qui était remontée jusqu'au milieu de son ventre, probablement à cause de mouvements dans son sommeil. Heureusement, elle portait encore ses sous-vêtements. Donc les garçons n'avaient pas du voir grand chose. Au final, c'était un peu comme si elle était en maillot de bain ! Bon OK ils ne l'avaient jamais vue en maillot de bain…

Ginny avait raison, ils finiraient bien par s'en remettre.

Elles parlèrent de ce qui lui était arrivé. Hermione expliqua à son amie comment c'était arrivé. Harry et Ron semblaient ne pas être très au clair sur les faits ils avaient apparemment raconté que tout était la faute de Malfoy, qu'il l'avait empoisonnée ou quelque chose comme ça. Hermione n'en revenait pas même s'il ne l'avait pas aidée et, en réalité, n'avait servit à rien pour la réalisation de la potion elle savait qu'il n'y était pour rien. Bien sur, il aurait pu la prévenir de ne pas prendre le flacon à pleine main mais…

Hermione tenta de se souvenir des circonstances de l'accident. N'avait-il pas _essayé _de la prévenir justement ?! Ne lui avait-il pas dit de fait attention ? Bien entendu, il ne l'avait pas fait d'une façon très convaincante elle l'avait donc ignoré mais… Oui, il l'avait fait. Ce constat la laissa sans voix. Elle perdit complètement le fil de sa conversation avec Ginny. Celle-ci la rappela à l'ordre en lui disant que Madame Pomfresh avait du s'absenter pendant son sommeil mais qu'elle avait laissé comme consigne qu'elle pourrait sortir dès son réveil.

Hermione s'habilla, déposa la chemise de nuit sur son lit et se dirigea vers la sortie avec Ginny.

Celle-ci fit une pause avant qu'elles n'atteignent la porte.

« Tu oublies ton sac de cours Hermione » lui signala-t-elle en lui désignant son sac posé sur une chaise près du bureau.

C'était étrange, elle était sûre de ne pas l'avoir avec elle lorsqu'elle était sortie de la salle de Rogue. Les garçons avaient du lui amener par la suite.

Elle récupéra donc son sac et elles allèrent directement à la grande salle car il était l'heure du diner. Hermione ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il était aussi tard. Elle avait dormi toute la journée ! La potion de Pompom était vraiment efficace, elle n'avait plus aucune courbature et son mal de tête s'était envolé.

Malheureusement, si elle avait autant dormi cela voulait aussi dire qu'elle avait raté beaucoup de cours. Il lui faudrait rattraper tout ça ce soir, avant d'aller se coucher.

Elle s'installa à côté d'Harry et Ron qui avaient du se rendre dans la grande salle dès qu'ils avaient quitté l'infirmerie car ils en étaient déjà au dessert. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était, ne voulant pas ajouter le poids de leurs scrupules à l'avoir vue en petite tenue à sa gêne. Ils s'en accommodèrent très bien et agirent eux aussi comme d'habitude.

Ils revinrent bien entendu sur l'épisode de la veille, qui avait fait le tour de l'école. Ils reconnurent avoir un peu exagéré l'implication du Serpentard mais ils le tenaient responsable pour ne pas avoir voulu partager son livre. Hermione s'apprêta à leur révéler qu'en réalité elle avait bien eu le fameux livre dans les _mains_. Et que c'était de sa propre faute si elle n'avait pas tourné la page elle avait été peu méticuleuse et cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Elle préféra ne rien leur dire, ne voyant pas de raison suffisante pour prendre la défense de Malfoy. Elle leur intima tout de même l'ordre d'arrêter de divulguer de fausses rumeurs à propos de cet incident.

Hermione dîna rapidement, ayant hâte d'aller dans la salle commune de Gryffondor afin de rattraper tous les cours de la journée. Harry et Ron ne comprirent pas son empressement, ils paraissaient penser qu'elle avait eu de la chance de pouvoir rater un jour entier sans sanction. Comme si subir les effets d'une potion sensée réchauffer x1000 était une bonne chose ! De plus, si elle détestait bien une chose (à part arriver en retard) c'était ne pas être à jour dans ses cours et dans ses devoirs.

Ses amis la suivirent donc d'un pas trainant, ayant prévu de revoir tous leurs cours le dimanche en fin d'après-midi et non le soir même. Elle les força à rester près d'elle pendant qu'elle recopiait leurs parchemins car elle n'arrivait pas toujours à les relire. Elle devait donc leur demander toutes les 30 secondes ce qu'ils avaient inscrit. De plus, bien qu'ils aient assisté aux mêmes cours ils n'avaient absolument pas pris les mêmes notes. Elle devait donc aussi vérifier dans les livres qu'elle possédait.

Soudain elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas rendu la potion à Rogue. Elle aurait un zéro car elle avait laissé tomber le flacon et avait déjà nettoyé le chaudron. Tout ça pour rien !

Elle fit par de son agacement à ses amis.

« Non… Tu auras une bonne note. Malfoy a eu le temps de rattraper le flacon apparemment. Il l'a rendu juste avant de partir » le rassura Harry.

Tant mieux, c'était une bonne chose de faite. Quoique s'il avait eu le temps de récupérer la fiole en vol c'est qu'il devait réellement avoir anticipé ! Autant dire que ce garçon était un vrai démon, il savait qu'elle se ferait mal. Et comment ça il était parti ? A peine était-elle évacuée qu'il quittait le cours ? Très classe. Il aurait au moins pu attendre la fin du cours, ce que tout élève normalement constitué n'étant NI à Serpentard NI le chouchou de Rogue aurait fait.

Et dire qu'elle avait rêvé de passer ses soirées avec Ron. Cela n'aurait pas pu plus mal se passer. Elle avait dormi toute la soirée pour sa seconde soirée à l'école et elle travaillait pour la troisième. Elle n'avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'elle soit libre le lendemain soir.

Quelques heures plus tard elle eut enfin fini. Heureusement ils n'avaient pas eu de devoirs car sinon elle y aurait passé la nuit. Ils allaient pouvoir se détendre et profiter de l'atmosphère chaleureuse de la pièce. En rangeant ses affaires dans son sac elle se souvint qu'elle avait souhaité remercier ses amis de lui avoir ramené son sac à l'infirmerie. Elle le fit et vit leurs mines auparavant sereines se renfrogner.

« C'est pas nous… Malfoy a tout pris lorsqu'il t'a emmené à l'infirmerie » marmonna Ron. Pardon ?

« Rogue a refusé qu'on le fasse soit disant parce qu'on avait pas fini notre potion. Mon œil, il voulait surtout nous emmerder. Du coup comme Malfoy était le seul libre il lui a demandé, on a rien pu faire désolés » expliqua Harry, un peu honteux.

Hermione n'en revenait pas c'était Malfoy qui l'avait soutenue et accompagnée. De sa part, elle se serait plutôt attendue à ce qu'il la dépose dans un couloir désert et compte sur le passage d'un élève/professeur/fantôme/concierge/chat pour l'aider. Mais pas qu'il s'en charge lui même ! Surprenant. Elle eut presque le réflexe de se lever pour vérifier si elle n'avait aucune marque sur le corps, comme par exemple des bleus qui pourraient attester qu'il lui avait malencontreusement filé quelques coups de pieds lorsqu'elle était inconsciente à terre. Mais non, elle savait qu'il n'y en aurait pas. Malfoy était du genre à faire du mal sournoisement mais il n'irait pas jusque là.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le remercier ou non. D'un côté elle se sentait redevable et de l'autre elle savait que peu importait ce qu'elle dirait : elle se ferait insulter ou ignorée. Elle verrait bien si un moment opportun (c'est-à-dire loin des Serpentards dans le cas où elle se ferait méchamment recaler) se présenterait dans les jours à venir. En attendant, elle n'aurait pas à le croiser avant le jeudi, jour de potion et de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle serait tranquille d'ici là.

Avant de souhaiter bonne nuit aux garçons elle se rappela qu'elle avait une autre question à leur poser.

« L'un de vous est passé dans l'après-midi non ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, on avait cours de botanique on a pas eu le temps de faire l'aller-retour à la pause. Pourquoi ? » lui répondit Ron.

Hermione, encore une fois, préféra ne pas raconter la visite qu'elle avait reçu et prétendit qu'elle avait du rêver qu'ils étaient venus.

En fait, en y réfléchissant vraiment, elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'eux : aucun des deux n'avait les yeux gris. Elle ne voyait pas beaucoup de personne qui répondraient au critère. A moins que… Non. Non non et non. Hermione ne voulut pas songer davantage au visage qui venait de surgir dans son esprit.

Elle se força à se lever pour rejoindre sa chambre, mit son sac sur le dos, embarqua Pattenrond sous le bras et souhaita une bonne nuit à ses amis.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :)

Dites le moi !

Sloupa


	7. Un devoir oublié

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'ai du l'écrire dans l'urgence car je n'ai pas bcp de temps mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Sloupa**

* * *

Le mercredi, comme à son habitude, Hermione s'était réveillée très tôt. Elle avait relu au lit les cours de la veille qu'elle avait recopié sur Harry et Ron puis s'était préparée. Bien entendu, cette fois, elle avait bien pensé à prendre tous ses livres.

Après un rapide petit-déjeuner Hermione se rendit dans la grande salle. Elle souhaitait compléter ses cours, en apprendre toujours plus était sa devise. Surtout que les notes de Ron et d'Harry laissaient à désirer. Elle aurait pu demander à quelqu'un d'autre mais ils se seraient assurément vexés.

Hermione s'installait toujours à la même table lorsqu'elle était seule. C'était un peu son coin secret, un endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité car presque personne ne s'y rendait (au bout du rayon traitant des guerres du XIIème siècle). L'espace était formé de la sorte : deux rangées d'étagères débouchaient sur un carré libre d'environ 5 mètres sur 4 éclairé par une large fenêtre. Cette « pièce » était encadrée de toute part par les étagères et n'était accessible que par la section en question.

Elle s'était aménagé le coin rien que pour elle : elle avait rallongé la table déjà présente d'un bon mètre afin qu'elle ait la place d'étaler tous les livres dont elle aurait besoin, avait déplacé différentes lampe afin de ne pas manquer de lumière et, pour finir, avait ajouté de nombreux coussins sur la banquette sous la fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle souhaitait se faire discrète elle allumait des bougies au lieu des lampes, de cette façon le halo était plus faible et Madame Pince ne la remarquait pas. Elle faisait toujours très attention à ne pas se faire repérer lorsqu'elle s'y trouvait et, lorsqu'elle s'y rendrait, elle faisait aussi très attention à ne pas être vue.

Ne pas partager son coin secret ressemblait à de l'égoïsme, elle en avait conscience, mais le fait est qu'elle devait vivre 24h/24 avec les mêmes personnes et qu'il y avait peu d'endroit dans l'école où elle pouvait être seule. Elle s'était donc dégotée cet endroit dès la première année et l'avait agrémenté d'objets personnels au fur et à mesure. Il s'agissait principalement de plumes, de livres qui lui appartenaient, de cahiers moldus, d'ébauches de lettres…  
Elle ne s'y rendait que lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'un moment en tête à tête avec elle-même, loin de ses camarades et aussi loin du bruit des groupes de travail.

Ce jour-là Hermione commença par chercher tous les livres dont elle aurait besoin pour ses cours. Cela lui pris plus de vingt minutes, il ne lui resterait plus qu'une heure pour travailler. Ele espérait que ce serait suffisant, elle ne souhaitait pas ne pas être capable de répondre à une question d'un professeur.

Elle se rendit ensuite avec précaution près de l'entrée de _son _rayon, elle considérait presque cet espace comme son passage secret privé. Elle avait envisagé à de nombreuses reprises de rendre cet endroit invisible mais après réflexion elle s'était dit que la bibliothécaire finirait par se rendre compte de la disparition d'un rayon entier. Par conséquent, elle avait choisi de lancer un puissant sortilège de désillusion sur ses affaires et sur sa chaise afin que personne n'ait l'envie de rester et, le cas contraire, qu'il lui soit impossible de s'asseoir. Elle avait du chercher très longtemps ce sortilège car ceux appris en cours duraient pendant un temps très limité. Le sien était illimité. La contrepartie étant qu'un simple sort d'annulation permettait de faire réapparaitre tous ses objets. Mais Hermione partait du principe que, de toute façon, personne ne se rendait jamais là-bas.

Elle allait s'y rendre quand quelqu'un lui barra le chemin. La personne était arrivée très brusquement ce qui la fit sursauter. Et comme elle portait une dizaine de livres elle n'avait pas vu qui était cette personne avant de tout faire tomber. Et de se retrouver face à Malfoy…  
C'était la seconde fois qu'ils se rentraient dedans. Au moins, cette fois elle portait une tenue décente et n'avait pas atterri sur son torse. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle portait ses compensées elle se rendit compte que parce qu'elle était un peu plus grande que d'habitude elle se sentait moins en position de faiblesse face à lui.

Il n'intima pas le moindre mouvement indiquant qu'il allait l'aider à ramasser ses livres tombés au sol. Elle ne se baissa pas non plus, préférant attendre qu'il en ait fini avec elle afin de ne pas courber l'échine (dans les deux sens).  
Elle attendit donc qu'il prenne la parole, c'était lui qui avait fait irruption sur sa route, il n'avait qu'à s'expliquer. Ils se jaugèrent du regard quelques secondes. Il s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'elle se mette à crier et le maudisse de toutes les plus horribles façons mais elle n'en fit rien. Si elle avait bien appris une chose pendant ces dernières années en sa compagnie c'est qu'il fallait toujours garder son calme car ça le rendait fou.

C'était comme s'ils faisaient le jeu de celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps possible sans cligner des yeux. Plus ça durait et plus Hermione trouvait cela ridicule. Il lui sembla que cela durait trèèès longtemps mais il ne devait pas s'être écoulé plus de 30 secondes. Elle croisa les bras et tapota des pieds afin de lui indiquer qu'elle n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il parut comprendre et lui lâcha finalement « Ce soir, Granger, sois ici à 19h30 ». Puis il l'a contourna et partit.

Mais…quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

Est ce qu'il venait de lui proposer un **rendez-vous **? Enfin proposer était un bien grand mot car il ne lui avait pas donné de _choix_. Elle n'était donc pas dans l'obligation de s'y rendre. N'importe quoi ce garçon. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ?! Qu'à peine lui aurait-il proposé qu'ils se voient elle rappliquerait en courant ? Hors de question, elle allait lui montrer de quel bois elle se chauffait.  
Elle suivit donc le chemin qu'il venait de prendre, et sortit de la bibliothèque. Il n'était nul part en vue. Très bien, il lui suffirait de ne pas y aller ce soir, ça lui ferait les pieds. Il ne devait pas avoir eu beaucoup de refus dans sa vie, le pauvre chéri !

Hermione retourna à l'endroit où elle avait fait tomber ses livres. Elle les ramassa, très en colère. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait juste de se passer. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réagit plus vite ? Quelle imbécile elle faisait ! Elle aurait pu sortir sa baguette et le menacer de lui lancer un sort s'il ne s'expliquait pas plus clairement. Mais bien sur, c'était seulement maintenant qu'elle y pensait, lorsqu'il n'était plus à portée de sort.

Devait-elle en parler aux garçons ? Ils deviendraient sûrement fous à l'idée qu'il se soit approché d'elle sans qu'ils soient à ses côtés. Ils iraient probablement jusqu'à lui demander des explications en plein milieu d'un couloir, ou encore pire, pendant le déjeuner dans la grande salle. Hermione voulait à tout prix éviter un scandale, elle avait suffisamment honte d'être celle qui n'avait pas tourné la page pour lire les instructions au recto de la potion de feu, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Elle règlerait ça seule. En fait, non, elle n'allait rien régler : seulement royalement l'ignorer. Certes ce n'était pas très _Gryffondor_ mais ça ferait bien l'affaire pour cette fois.

Après avoir récupéré ses livres elle se rendit discrètement dans son repaire, tout en ayant minutieusement vérifié au préalable qu'elle était bien seule.  
Elle se sentit immédiatement apaisée. Le soleil s'était levé peu de temps avant, la lumière pénétrant dans son antre était douce. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise et entreprit de ranger les livres en fonction du cours correspondant. Elle fit trois groupes : métamorphoses, arithmancie et histoire de la magie.  
Son tri terminé, il lui resta un livre entre les mains. Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir pris. Il s'agissait des inventions moldues les plus utiles à travers le temps. Elle n'était même pas allée dans la section moldus ! Elle avait du le prendre par erreur lorsqu'elle avait ramassé les autres. Elle le mit de côté, pensant qu'il serait toujours intéressant d'y jeter un coup d'œil plus tard lorsqu'elle aurait fini son livre de chevet.

Elle s'attaqua à la métamorphose, ajoutant un nombre considérable de notes en bas de page, noircissant presque intégralement son parchemin. Heureusement qu'elle savait écrire aussi petit !  
Le temps passa trop vite et bientôt elle du se rendre en cours.

Hermione fut contente de voir qu'elle n'avait pas le retard insurmontable qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle fut aussi excellente que possible, sachant toutes les réponses aux questions des professeurs et aidant ses camarades lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin (et si cela ne gênait pas son travail personnel).

A la fin de leur journée de cours, Harry et Ron se plaignirent de l'accumulation de devoirs qu'ils avaient.  
« Il y a celui sur Gandalf de Binns pour la semaine prochaine, on le fera dimanche Harry, celui sur la métamorphose séquentielle pour vendredi, il faudrait le faire ce soir. Enfin non, ce soir c'est potion, donc demain. » énuméra Ron.

« Ron Weasley, viens-tu de dire qu'il y avait un devoir de potion ? POUR DEMAIN ? » s'égosilla Hermione.  
Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Ils avaient oublié de leur dire. Elle aurait pu l'avoir déjà terminé s'ils lui avaient dit à temps.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas Hermione » reprit Ron « tu auras deux fois moins de travail c'est par bino… ». Il ne finit pas sa phrase, autant horrifié qu'Hermione de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.  
Mais la jeune fille avait compris : il allait dire que le devoir à rendre était à faire en binôme. Donc avec Malfoy.

Au moins, elle comprenait son « _rendez-vous _». Son plan de l'ignorer tombait totalement à l'eau. Elle pouvait se permettre de ne pas se présenter à un rencard mais certainement pas à ça ! Mieux valait appeler ça une réunion de travail maintenant...  
Quelle horreur ! Autant qu'elle écrive le devoir toute seule et qu'elle lui fasse juste approuver ce qu'elle aurait rédigé. Oui, voilà, super idée. Sauf qu'elle n'aurait jamais le temps de tout faire avant 19h30. Donc mauvaise idée. Elle n'aurait plus qu'à se pointer à l'heure et faire tout le travail devant lui pendant qu'il lirait le journal.

Harry et Ron essayèrent de lui égayer le moral le reste de la journée, se sentant coupable de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt. Ils savaient que ce serait une torture pour leur amie et avaient peur qu'elle en souffre beaucoup. Ils se proposèrent pour rester dans les parages pendant qu'ils travailleraient, à la même table par exemple, mais Hermione refusa. Elle savait que leur présence rendrait tout travail impossible.

Lorsqu'elle refusa leur aide, Hermione eut un pincement au cœur. Ce soir encore, elle allait se retrouver seule et ne pouvait espérer opérer un rapprochement avec Ron.  
Il s'était très bien comporté lorsqu'il avait pris conscience qu'elle devrait travailler avec Malfoy, s'était montré très protecteur. Mais Hermione n'était pas sûre qu'il s'agisse d'une attitude différente à celle qu'il avait toujours eue envers elle. Elle avait peur qu'il la voit éternellement comme son amie et _juste_ son amie. Elle avait cru que le fait qu'il l'eut vue à demie-nue aurait déclenché ses instincts de mâle. Mais non, il était toujours son bon vieil ami Ron. Pendant toute la journée elle avait essayé de faire en sorte qu'ils aient plus de contacts physique qu'à l'accoutumée mais ça n'avait vraiment pas été un succès. Elle avait tenté la technique de la porte : elle posait sa main en contact avec la sienne lorsqu'il la retenait pour elle mais il la retirait systématiquement (ce qui était relativement normal, ils n'allaient pas se toucher pendant 10 minutes, les mains sur la porte…). Elle avait aussi essayé le fait de le toucher dans ses déplacement, par exemple : ils se trouvaient dans un espace assez restreint, elle souhaitait passer derrière lui et se faisant elle le prenait par les épaules dans son déplacement. Ou bien elle reculait un peu lorsqu'il passait derrière elle afin que leurs bassins soient en contact (c'était un peu osé mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien !).

Sauf qu'il n'avait eu aucune réaction et n'avait même pas parut troublé par son attitude à croire qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour attirer son attention. Mais tant qu'il ne lui dirait pas clairement non, elle continuerait d'essayer.

Hermione se prépara psychologiquement tout le reste de la journée à passer sa soirée en compagnie de Malfoy. Plusieurs Gryffondors étaient venus la voir, y compris Neville, pour lui souhaiter bon courage. Bien qu'essayant de se persuader que cela n'allait pas durer très longtemps et que ce ne serait pas si difficile, Hermione avait le trac. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait peur mais elle n'était pas non plus détendue.

L'heure fatidique finit par arriver.

Hermione se dirigea vers la bibliothèque à reculons. Ses amis lui souhaitèrent une fois encore bon courage et lui dirent en rigolant qu'elle n'aurait qu'à lancer des étincelles en l'air si elle était en danger.

Malfoy était déjà arrivé. Il avait dû diner tôt car elle ne l'avait pas vu dans la grande salle.  
Il était appliqué à écrire et ne lui porta aucune attention lorsqu'elle s'assit en face de lui. Il mit un point final à son parchemin et lui tendit.  
« Tiens, j'ai fini. Tu relis vite fait et on pourra partir » lui dit-il.  
Ainsi il avait eu la même idée qu'elle. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps et que lui si. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas du tout s'accord avec ce concept si ce n'était pas ELLE qui rédigeait le devoir ! Pas question de rendre quelque chose dont elle n'était pas sûre à 100%.

Elle ne le laissa pas impressionner par le regard impérieux qu'il lui lançait. Elle prit son temps pour sortir ses affaires sur la table et prendre le parchemin qu'il continuait de lui tendre.  
A sa lecture elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait même pas demandé à Ron et Harry sur quoi portait le devoir. Quelle gourde ! Bon au moins Malfoy avait eu la délicatesse de le rappeler dans l'introduction, elle n'aurait pas l'air tout à fait dut reprendre ligne par ligne tout ce qu'il avait écrit pour le comparer à ce qu'elle trouvait dans les livres. Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire Malfoy prit un air contrarié.

« Si j'ai tout rédigé c'était pour t'épargner de faire le travail, en plus d'avoir réalisé la potion Granger » souffla-t-il, mécontent.

Hermione eut envie de lui demander _pourquoi _? Pourquoi était-il gentil avec elle ? Mais elle se retint par peur de sa réponse. Et elle eut raison car il ajouta « tu as déjà faillit nous faire avoir un 0, j'aimerais que ca ne ce reproduise pas ».  
Avait-elle pensé qu'il était gentil avec elle ? La blague, il n'avait pas changé : il était le même Serpentard égoïste et imbu de lui-même.  
Evidemment, elle l'ignora et continua sa lecture.

A la décharge du Serpentard, il avait une belle écriture, très claire et agréable à lire elle ne pouvait pas le nier. De plus, son devoir était parfait. Elle trouva quelques minuscules erreurs qui auraient sûrement échappées à Rogue. Elle fit les rectifications et lui rendit. Cela lui avait prit presque deux heures pour tout revoir. Heureusement, il lui avait fiché la paix pendant tout se temps et s'était occupé de son côté.

Il rassembla ses affaires et partit sans un mot, lui laissant le plaisir de ranger la table.

Finalement, le moment n'avait pas été aussi horrible ! Il ne l'avait pas insultée.  
Hermione retourna à la tour des Gryffondor le cœur un peu plus léger qu'à l'aller.

* * *

Et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis ;)


	8. Résolution inattendue

**Salut !**

**Bon ce chapitre est un peu diffèrent des autres dans le sens où il ne s'y passe RIEN ahah (désolée Sophie B ;) ). J'ai voulu mettre un "cadre" à mon histoire afin que vous en sachiez un peu plus à propos de la suite. **  
**J'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas en le lisant :)**

**Sloupa**

* * *

Comme son rendez-vous avait duré moins longtemps que prévu Hermione se dépêcha de rentrer dans ses quartiers. Avec beaucoup de chance Harry et Ron auraient fini leur travail (les connaissant ils l'avaient bâclé et cela ne leur avait pas pris plus de deux heures).

Une fois arrivée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor elle chercha ses amis. Elle vit Harry et Ginny dans un coin, relativement à l'écart des autres. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait se permettre de les déranger. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble dernièrement et elle savait que Ginny en pinçait toujours pour lui.

Elle préféra les laisser tranquille et chercha Ron, il ne devait pas être très loin. Elle demanda à des troisièmes années mais personne ne l'avait vu. Elle décida donc de s'installer dans un fauteuil en attendant.

Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir prendre son livre qui se trouvait dans sa chambre mais le risque de rater Ron pendant qu'elle était à l'étage était trop grand. Elle préféra donc rester dans la salle commune et prit un livre dans son sac. Elle n'avait pas très envie de relire ses bouquins de cours elle préférait réserver ça pour le matin au réveil.

Elle se souvint qu'elle avait pensé à emporter le livre sur les inventions moldues. C'était une chance qu'elle ait mit au point un système avec Madame Pince qui lui permettait de prendre tous les livres qu'elle souhaitait sans avoir à les déclarer dans la mesure où elle n'en avait pas plus de 10 et qu'elle les gardait moins d'une semaine.

Elle commença donc sa lecture. Ou du moins elle essaya car ayant choisi un fauteuil dirigé vers le tableau de l'entrée elle relevait la tête dès que quelqu'un entrait ou sortait dans l'espoir de voir arriver Ron. Elle fit donc majoritairement semblant de lire, tournant les pages à un rythme qui semblait lui correspondre sans pour autant lire la moitié de ce qu'il était écrit.

Presqu'une heure passa, pendant laquelle elle ne réussit aucunement à se concentrer. Elle abandonna l'idée de faire semblant de lire et resta bloquée à la même page pendant de longues minutes. Elle avait ouvert le livre sur une page cornée. Il s'agissait du chapitre traitant des moyens de déplacement et, plus particulièrement, des ascenseurs. Finalement, Ron arriva accompagné de Lavande. Ils avaient l'air de discuter d'un devoir. Hermione les regarda se séparer à l'entrée de la salle et fit signe à Ron de la main. Celui-ci ne la vit pas et se dirigea vers Harry et Ginny. Cela ne semblait pas le déranger d'interrompre leur aparté, bien au contraire il n'avait jamais vu d'un bon œil que Ginny fréquente qui que ce soit.

Il s'était installé en leur compagnie mais à peine s'était-il assit qu'il se releva il avait l'air en colère contre Ginny. Hermione rassembla ses affaires et se joignit à eux, curieuse de savoir l'origine de leur discorde. Elle espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Harry car les disputes entre eux deux étaient souvent longues et ennuyeuses (et elle détestait faire le messager !).

Ron lui fit un grand sourire à son arrivée. Elle se sentit fondre. Quel effet il lui faisait ! Elle aurait voulu se blottir contre lui. C'était malheureusement impossible : d'une part parce qu'il n'aurait pas compris et d'autre part parce qu'il choisit ce moment pour aller se coucher.

Hermione était un peu déçue pour une fois qu'ils avaient un moment libre tous les deux !

Elle prit sa place sur la banquette à côté d'Harry et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Ron parte aussi tôt.  
« Il était … seulement fatigué ! » répondit Harry.  
Hermione n'y crut pas une seconde : il avait pris trop de temps à répondre et avait hésité. Elle se tourna alors vers Ginny qui comprit à son regard qu'elle souhaitait une réponse plus satisfaisante.  
« C'est rien Hermione. Ron n'a pas les mêmes priorités que nous en ce moment. Il préfère jouer que finir ses devoirs par exemple » soupira Ginny avec un faible sourire.  
Hermione n'était pas très surprise Ron n'était pas connu pour son implication dans ses cours. Il devait passer beaucoup de temps sur le terrain de Quidditch, au détriment de ses devoirs. Elle supposa que Ron avait laissé faire le travail à rendre à Harry et que celui-ci n'avait pas envie de se plaindre.

Elle ne voulut pas l'embêter avec ça, apparemment le sujet ne le mettait pas à l'aise, mais elle se promit d'en toucher un mot à Ron le lendemain. A la place, elle entreprit de leur raconter comment s'était passé sa réunion avec Malfoy. Ils furent très surpris lorsqu'elle leur apprit qu'il avait déjà tout rédigé lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Elle le soupçonnait même d'avoir raté le diner afin de finir à temps. Ils ne comprenaient pas plus qu'elle ce manque d'agressivité. Ils lui répétèrent leurs « consignes de sécurité » en présence de Malfoy son attitude était trop étrange pour rester telle quelle et il pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prétendait être un gentil petit garçon pour avoir gain de cause.

De plus, ils avaient entendu des rumeurs… Une Serdaigle avait raconté qu'elle l'avait vu avec une fille de Serpentard, tard dans une classe vide. Cette fille avait perdu son livre de métamorphose et pensait qu'elle le retrouverait peut-être en retournant dans les pièces où elle avait eu cours dans la journée. Dans une salle du deuxième étage elle était tombée nez-à-nez avec Malfoy et une fille en… pleine action. La Serdaigle s'était éclipsée discrètement mais s'était empressée d'aller le raconter à tout le monde sur son chemin.

Alors mieux valait qu'elle reste loin de lui ils ne souhaitaient pas entendre de telles choses à son propos.  
Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Est-ce qu'Harry et Ginny insinuaient qu'**elle**était du genre à_ se faire sauter_ dans une classe vide ?! Qu'ils aient une aussi piètre opinion d'elle lui fit de la peine. Elle le leur fit comprendre.  
« Tu ne comprends pas Hermione. On ne dit pas ça par rapport à toi mais par rapport à lui » s'exclama Harry.  
Elle ne voyait pas la différence.  
« Tu sais comment il est : très manipulateur. Il fait toujours tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut » enchaina Ginny.  
« Vous dites n'importe quoi. Malfoy ne pourrait jamais rien obtenir de **moi. **Et quandbien même ! Je suis sûre qu'avec un peu de volonté on pourrait être amis. »  
Ses deux amis la regardaient avec effarement.

Bon d'accord… Elle avait peut-être un peu exagéré. Beaucoup même. Mais elle s'était sentie dévalorisée comme s'ils pensaient qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire face à Malfoy. Certes, il y avait une part de réalité dans ce qu'ils disaient : elle n'en menait pas large lorsqu'elle était en sa présence. Pourtant elle était de moins en moins sûre qu'il était le mal en personne (enfin le number 2 vu que la première place était occupée par celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom). Ne l'avait-il pas aidée lorsqu'elle avait dû être évacuée de la salle ? N'avait-il pas rédigé tout le devoir ?

Elle prit alors la résolution de savoir pourquoi il ne se comportait pas de la même façon depuis la rentrée et, une fois le mystère résolu, d'essayer de devenir son amie. C'était un projet stupide, elle le savait. Jamais un plan n'avait eu aussi peu de chances d'aboutir. Elle souhaitait au moins essayer, dans le cas, c'est-à-dire une chance sur mille, où cela marcherait : elle pourrait alors prouver à ses amis qu'elle n'était pas aussi faible et manipulable qu'ils semblaient le croire.

Elle leur fit par de son intention. Ils se contentèrent d'en rire puis essayèrent de la raisonner.  
« Tu as l'air d'oublier que les Serpentards ne pensent que par la pureté du sang. Et tu as… tu sais, tu es d'origine moldue » lui rappela Ginny.  
Oui, elle savait. Jamais elle ne pourrait d'oublier. Principalement parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle aurait été beaucoup mieux considérée si elle avait été une sang pur, que ce soit par les professeurs ou par les élèves. Bien sûr, certaines personnes trouvaient qu'elle avait d'autant plus de mérite d'être la meilleure sorcière de la promo mais elles étaient en minorité et beaucoup trouvaient que la place devrait revenir à un « vrai » sorcier. Elle ne l'oubliait pas aussi parce que quelques personnes prenaient un malin plaisir à le lui rappeler régulièrement…  
Si jamais elle arrivait à entretenir une amitié, ou du moins de bons rapports avec Malfoy cela pourrait être la fin des préjugés, la fin des brimades.  
Malfoy n'était-il pas considéré comme le Roi des Serpentards ?  
N'avait-il pas une influence sur les autres ?

Sa décision était irrévocable. Elle commencerait pas l'observer à la dérobée puis tenterait une approche. D'ailleurs elle ne l'avait toujours pas remercié de l'avoir accompagnée à l'infirmerie. Elle le ferait la prochaine fois. Montrer qu'elle lui était reconnaissante était déjà un bon début. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que tout se passe bien entre eux d'un coup elle savait qu'ils avaient un lourd passif d'agressivité et de provocations en tout genre derrière eux, il leur faudrait du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Elle souhaiter l'habituer à sa présence pour ensuite tenter d'établir un dialogue. La partie était loin d'être gagnée d'avance, surtout qu'il fallait qu'elle agisse loin des Serpentard et des Gryffondors car ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentirait à l'aise entourés de ses amis.

Hermione se sentait euphorique. Elle avait toujours aimé les défis mais celui-ci était jusqu'à présent le plus dur qu'elle se soit jamais fixé. Apprendre une liste de 15 pages de sorts en 3 jours était facile, obtenir les meilleures notes possible aux examens était un peu plus difficile mais pas insurmontable. Changer une relation dont les règles avaient été tacitement établies des années auparavant : une autre paire de manche.

Elle avait hâte de commencer.

* * *

**Hermione va-t-elle y arriver ? Telle est la question ! Hihi**


	9. Désillusion et illusion

**Salut, salut !**  
**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres. **  
**En espérant qu'il vous plaise, **  
**Bonne lecture :)  
Sloupa**

* * *

Hermione appréciait vraiment d'être de retour à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Bien que la première semaine eu été très éprouvante, psychologiquement et physiquement parlant, les jours et semaines suivantes s'étaient bien passés.

Elle ne redoutait plus les cours de potion et de défense contre les forces du Mal, au contraire, elle les attendait chaque semaine avec impatience.  
Suite à sa mésaventure avec la potion de long feu, Rogue, à l'inverse de toute logique, avait décidé qu'elle resterait en binôme avec Malfoy pour le reste de l'année. Les Gryffondors avaient osé élever la voix pour faire entendre raison au professeur mais celui-ci s'était montré inflexible. Selon lui, cela allait permettre à Hermione « de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle ferait » et « Monsieur Malfoy pourra surveiller qu'elle respecte les consignes ». Elle n'avait donc pas eu le choix et s'était installée en silence à côté du jeune homme, un peu honteuse au souvenir encore récent de son malaise.  
Celui-ci n'avait pas relevé lorsqu'il avait été, une fois de plus, présenté comme un sauveur à la fois pour avoir sauvé la classe du risque d'explosion mais aussi pour avoir si aimablement accepté d'emmener Hermione à l'infirmerie. Encore quelques mois auparavant il aurait sûrement exulté, lui aurait rabâché les oreilles avec toute cette histoire, y aurait même ajouté des détails inventés … mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta de hocher de la tête lorsque Rogue fit son apologie.  
Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante elle n'avait toujours pas totalement accepté le fait qu'elle ait échoué. Elle savait que ce n'était pas totalement de sa faute mais il aurait suffit qu'elle mette sa fierté de côté et qu'elle lui demande dès le début de partager le livre. Elle était _en partie_ responsable ce qui ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle se soit mise dans une situation dangereuse. Elle préférait donc qu'on ne lui répète pas.  
Bien entendu, Rogue se faisait un plaisir de rappeler l'incident dès que l'occasion se présentait avoir quelque chose à reprocher à la première de la classe n'arrivait pas si souvent, il semblait vouloir l'humilier un maximum avant qu'un autre évènement catastrophique n'arrive dans la classe (ce qui n'allait pas prendre beaucoup de temps) ou avant qu'elle rende un si bon devoir qu'il lui serait impossible de la critiquer. Hermione comptait principalement sur la première option : avec Neville, Crabbe et Goyle c'était une question de jours pour qu'ils ratent tellement leurs potions qu'ils surpassent son propre « échec ».

De ce fait, Hermione était devenue la partenaire officielle de potion de Malfoy. Et elle en était ravie. Elle ne le montrait bien évidemment pas, elle serait passée pour une folle aux yeux de tout le monde. Mais cela servait tellement bien ses plans qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle se rendait en cours.  
Pour le moment, elle en était à la phase d'approche qui consistait en…rien. Elle se contentait d'aller en cours, de passer ses 4h hebdomadaires à ses côtés à réaliser les potions. Ils avaient mis en place une règle tacite qui leur permettait de s'en sortir en s'adressant un minimum de fois la parole dans l'heure. A tour de rôle ils préparaient la potion pendant que l'autre faisait autre chose (Malfoy lisait des magasines de tout genre : actualité, sport, parfois même mode, alors qu'Hermione se concentrait sur ses devoirs ou leçons). Lorsque Rogue s'approchaient de leur table ils tapotaient sur la table afin que celui qui n'était pas occupé à la réalisation de la potion fasse semblant d'y participer. Pour l'instant ils ne s'étaient pas fait prendre.  
En temps normal, Hermione n'aurait pas accepté de ne pas tout faire mais cela lui permettait de gagner du temps sur le travail qu'elle aurait à faire le soir même. Et, franchement, les potions n'étaient jamais difficiles à faire, il suffisait de respecter à la lettre près ce qu'il était écrit dans le livre…  
Ils rédigeaient aussi alternativement les devoirs, se retrouvaient pour une heure dans la bibliothèque afin de vérifier et parfois corriger ce que l'autre avait fait puis se séparaient sans un mot.

En réalité, Hermione aurait bien voulu que leur relation évolue, ils ne se disaient même pas bonjour lorsqu'ils s'installaient à la même table. Ils grognaient plus qu'autre chose, à part lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des corrections sur le parchemin mais c'était tout.  
Pourtant Hermione avait bon espoir. Elle ne savait juste pas **comment **faire. Ne serait-ce pas étrange si elle entamait un jour la conversation comme s'ils étaient potes de beuverie depuis toujours ? Ridicule d'ailleurs cette expression comme si elle buvait. Enfin bref, elle devait avoir une raison particulière de lui adresser la parole et elle avait beau y réfléchir elle ne trouvait rien. Parler de cours était stupide, ils étaient tous deux très bons et n'avaient en aucun cas besoin de conseils. Ils n'avaient pas d'amis communs, probablement pas de passions communes. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il aimait. Elle se retrouvait donc muette face à lui, en manque total d'inspiration.  
De son côté, il ne semblait pas du tout souhaiter discuter avec elle. Il restait dans la limite de la politesse car il n'ouvrait pratiquement pas la bouche. Il faisait des signes de têtes, lui indiquait de la main tel ou tel ingrédient qu'il souhait s'ils ne se trouvaient pas à porté de main et répondait par monosyllabe ou au plus simple lorsqu'elle lui posait une question.  
Par dépit, en attendant de trouver une idée de sujet qu'ils pourraient aborder, elle calquait son attitude sur la sienne. En apparence, ils avaient donc l'air de se tirer la tronche mais ils avaient en réalité une assez « bonne entente » par rapport à ce qu'elle avait craint à l'origine.

En défense contre les forces du Mal ils étaient séparés. Rogue faisait beaucoup de cours théoriques, et une fois toutes les deux semaines (soit 1 cours sur 4) ils passaient les 2 heures entières à s'entrainer sur les sorts qu'ils avaient appris. Hermione avait douté de l'efficacité de cette méthode mais elle devait admettre qu'il y avait du bon. Les élèves étaient libres de pratiquer les sorts qu'ils souhaitaient et obtenaient de l'aide du professeur lorsqu'ils n'y arrivaient pas. L'objectif étant qu'à la fin de l'année ils sachent suffisamment de sorts qui leurs soient utiles plus tard, raison pour laquelle ils pouvaient choisir ceux qu'ils voulaient travailler. A l'examen final ils devaient être capables de présenter 10 sorts de chaque catégorie (défense personnelle, défense de groupe, attaque multiple, attaque simple, immobilisation de l'adversaire…).  
Hermione en apprenait le maximum et appréciait le fait que Rogue accepte de l'aider sur les sorts qui n'étaient pas au programme. Bien qu'il se montre aussi désagréable que d'habitude et peu pédagogue il avait l'air de faire aussi simple que possible pour que tout le monde puisse comprendre, et pas seulement elle.  
Harry, au contraire, prétendait que Rogue donnait des conseils aux Serpentards afin qu'ils réussissent mieux et qu'il ne les entrainait pas assez. La jeune fille avait plutôt l'impression que, parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas aussi bien qu'avec les anciens professeurs de défense contre les forces du Mal, il essayait de mettre la faute sur leur professeur.

Pendant ce cours les deux maisons étaient, à l'origine, sensées se mélanger mais dès le premier cours de pratique ils s'étaient regroupés entre eux. Hermione était donc loin de Malfoy. La salle était suffisamment grande pour qu'ils n'aient pas à se croiser (Rogue ayant demandé la plus grande salle possible afin d'éviter des combats entre élèves). Mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher, de temps à autre, de jeter un œil à Malfoy. Il était toujours très concentré et utilisait un de ses acolyte pour tester ses sorts, apparemment avec leur accord alors que cela avait été formellement interdit par Rogue. Pourtant Hermione le vit passer plusieurs fois devant le roi des Serpentards sans rien faire d'autre que lui redresser sa baguette mal positionnée ou lui faire une correction de formule.  
Hermione aussi aurait bien aimé s'entrainer sur quelqu'un, il était presque impossible de savoir s'ils réussissaient_ vraiment_ lorsqu'ils lançaient leurs sorts sur les mannequins. Enfin pas pour tous les sorts en tout cas.  
Elle le regardait avec envie, jalouse de la liberté qu'il avait de faire ce qu'il voulait, pas du tout bloqué par les contraintes sociales. En fait c'était une chose qu'elle admirait chez lui (probablement la seule d'ailleurs) : qu'il ne se sente redevable à personne, libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, pas bloqué par ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser de lui.  
Hermione s'était toujours sentie obligée de bien faire. C'était dans sa nature, presque dans ses gênes. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir.  
Bien sur, Malfoy n'avait pas franchement de morale mais il s'en sortait plutôt pas mal, non ? Des amis (enfin...), de bonnes notes et une copine. Il avait tout pour être heureux, non ?  
Pourtant, lorsqu'elle le regardait discrètement il avait l'air à l'opposé du bonheur. Jamais un sourire aimable, jamais un rire. Il n'avait plus continuellement cet air suffisant mais s'en était presque triste. Il avait l'air absent.  
Raison de plus pour Hermione de briser cette carapace et savoir ce qu'il se passait dans cette maudite tête !

D'un autre côté, Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à ses recherches. Entre les cours, le temps qu'elle devait passer avec ses amis, les devoirs, les visites à Hagrid, le support moral pour Harry, Ron ET Ginny aux entrainements de Quidditch, les pauses qu'elle se consacrait, il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de créneaux pour s'intéresser à Malfoy.  
De plus, ces temps-ci, Ron se montrait distant. Pas seulement avec elle, avec Harry aussi. Ils le voyaient de moins en moins. Il préférait travailler seul, ailleurs, soi-disant parce que lorsqu'il était avec eux il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Hermione n'avait pas relevé la remarque, elle était juste surprise qu'il agisse de la sorte sachant que ca ne lui avait jamais posé de problème auparavant. Mais si ca pouvait lui permettre d'obtenir de meilleures notes, pourquoi pas.

Un soir alors qu'elle se trouvait seule avec lui, ce qui arrivait tellement rarement que ça l'avait rendu très nerveuse, elle lui demanda ce qu'il pensait de la relation d'Harry et Ginny. Ils n'étaient pas encore _officiellement _ensemble mais ça allait arriver d'ici peu de temps.  
Il répondit que ca ne le dérangeait pas, qu'il s'était fait à l'idée depuis le temps.  
« Donc tu n'es pas en colère contre eux ? » le questionnât-elle, surprise qu'il le prenne aussi bien.  
« Oh tu sais Ginny est amoureuse d'Harry depuis qu'elle a entendu parler pour la première fois de lui. Et elle sait très bien convaincre quand elle veut quelque chose, un peu comme toi ».  
Hermione explosa de rire. Il ne pouvait pas dire plus faux ! Elle souhaitait être avec lui depuis longtemps et pourtant depuis peu, plus les jours passaient plus elle le voyait s'éloigner sans rien faire. Elle ne lui expliqua pas pourquoi elle riait et il mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue.  
Elle enchaîna « mais tu t'es fait à cette idée depuis peu, non ? Il y a quelques jours tu faisais la gueule quand tu les as vu ensemble ».  
« Non, non ! Harry m'a dit qu'il avait des sentiments pour Ginny cet été, la semaine avant de reprendre les cours quand on était à l'auberge. Je suis désolé, je dois filer bosser. A toute, Hermione ! » lui dit-il en ramassant ses affaires.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait déjà passé le portrait. Elle était perplexe. Si la raison de la dispute entre lui, Harry et Ginny n'était pas leur couple alors qu'était-ce ?  
Qu'avait dit Ginny déjà ? Qu'il préférait jouer plutôt que finir ses devoirs ?  
Ca n'avait aucun sens maintenant qu'elle y pensait : le terrain n'avait pas encore été ouvert aux entrainements le jour où ils avaient eu cette conversation. Elle demanderait des explications à Ginny à l'occasion.

Mais surtout, depuis **quand **Ron courrait-il pour aller « bosser » ?  
Toutes ces questions lui faisaient mal à la tête. Elle décida d'aller prendre une douche pour se relaxer.  
Elle alluma l'eau et laissa filer ses pensées.  
Elle ne savait pas si elle souhaitait réellement connaître les réponses à ses questions. Serait-elle capable de supporter la vérité ? Elle savait que quelque chose se tramait, qu'elle n'était pas au courant de tout et même qu'on lui cachait des informations. Pourtant c'était bête elle s'était toujours montrée ouverte, elle ne faisait jamais de tord à personne. Parfois elle était un peu perso, c'était vrai, mais pas au détriment d'autrui. Alors pourquoi ses amis ne lui disaient-ils pas clairement ce qu'il se passait ? Elle avait l'impression d'être prise pour une idiote.  
Devait-elle les confronter afin de savoir pourquoi Harry et Ginny lui mentaient et pourquoi Ron la fuyait ? Elle ne souhaitait pas créer de dispute, ils étaient ses seuls amis. Ce constat lui fit un pincement au cœur. Elle avait trois amis sur lesquels elle pouvait compter. Enfin, sur lesquels elle avait pu compter. Trois c'est très peu. Pourquoi n'en avait-elle pas plus ? Et était-ce normal ? Etait-elle normale ?

La douche ne la détendait pas du tout. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, de sortir dans le parc, cela lui ferait sûrement du bien. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et mit les premiers habits qui lui tombèrent sous la main lorsqu'elle fouilla dans son placard. Il s'agissait d'un débardeur léger, fluide à bretelles fines de couleur blanche. Elle enfila un jean, ses compensées et sortit de la tour Gryffondor.  
A peine eut elle mit un pied à l'extérieur elle regretta de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre une veste. Pour l'instant elle avait chaud car elle sortait tout juste d'une douche brulante mais il commençait à faire frais tant pis cela lui permettrait peut-être de se rafraichir les idées. Il lui restait presque une heure et demi avant le couvre feu, elle aurait largement le temps de se dégourdir les jambes.

Elle marcha sans intention d'aller à un endroit précisément. Ses pas la portèrent près du lac. Elle alla s'abriter du vent sous un chêne situé à quelques mètres de l'eau. Elle déplaça quelques pierres afin de se dégager un endroit où s'assoir.  
La vue était à couper le souffle. Le soleil couchant se reflétait dans l'eau du lac. L'eau avait l'air de s'embraser, et se confondait presque avec le soleil à l'horizon.

C'était étrange de retourner ici, seule. C'était à cet endroit qu'elle avait eu son premier rendez-vous avec Viktor. C'était aussi ici qu'ils s'étaient embrassés la première fois. En fait, c'était à cet endroit même qu'elle avait reçu son premier baiser. Le temps passait drôlement vite. Elle était un peu nostalgique de cette époque ils étaient alors un trio qui se disait tout (bon à part son histoire avec Viktor mais elle avait eu raison, Ron ne s'en était toujours pas remit). Ils passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble, ils s'amusaient et pouvaient compter les uns sur les autres.

Et les premiers jours de son histoire avec Viktor avaient été supers. Malgré tout elle avait été flattée d'être choisie : toutes les filles de Poudlard lui tournaient autour, et c'était avec elle qu'il avait voulu passer tout son temps. Après il était devenu un peu collant et surtout avait voulu _aller plus loin _ce qui ne la mettait pas particulièrement à l'aise…  
Mais tout de même, ils s'étaient bien amusés. Ils avaient fait de la barque ! Et un peu de balai volant, Viktor avait voulu la convaincre que c'était agréable… Ils s'étaient beaucoup promenés aussi, et il l'avait regardée travailler.  
Hermione poussa un soupire au souvenir de ces moments. Elle sentait qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Elle se sentait seule. Elle ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais sentie aussi seule, abandonnée. C'était stupide, elle le savait. Ses problèmes n'étaient que des détails et demain, au réveil, elle se sentirait mieux.  
En attendant, elle était seule, au bord d'un lac où elle avait passé de merveilleux moments et donc elle n'avait aucune raison de se retenir. Ses larmes coulèrent doucement sur ses joues et gouttèrent sur ses genoux. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de les essuyer. Elle resta prostrée quelques minutes en regardant le couché du soleil.

« Granger tu vas attraper froid » lui lança une voix, derrière elle.  
Hermione sursauta, elle pensait être seule ! Elle se releva d'un bond et tâta sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette. Elle n'y était pas, elle l'avait laissée dans sa robe de sorcière. Elle se retourna lentement. Elle savait qui lui avait adressé la parole mais elle ne savait pas s'il était seul ni ce qu'il lui voulait.  
Malfoy se trouvait à deux mètres d'elle, appuyé contre le tronc du chêne sous lequel elle avait trouvé refuge.  
« Tu pleures ? », à sa voix elle comprit qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, qu'il était décontenancé. Elle s'empressa d'essuyer ses yeux.  
« Non, enfin oui mais c'est à cause du vent » répondit-elle faiblement.  
Elle était rassurée : il était seul. Rien n'indiquait qu'il venait avec de mauvaises intentions. Elle fit comme s'il n'était pas là et se rassit.  
Elle se demanda ce qu'il comptait faire. Elle l'entendait piétiner les feuilles derrière elle.  
« Tu m'as entendu ? Tu vas attraper froid » lui répéta-t-il.  
Elle haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire qu'elle tombe malade ? De toute façon elle n'avait pas de veste.  
« Ca me fait que c'est ton tour de faire la potion demain et j'ai pas envie de la faire deux fois de suite. Tiens, prends la mienne » lui enjoignit-il.  
« _QUOI ? _» demanda Hermione ne se retournant vivement, le regard soupçonneux.  
« Ma veste, prends la. Je rentre moi, j'en ai pas besoin » lui répondit Malfoy tout en la déposant à côté d'elle.  
« Non, attends, je… Tu as répondu à ma question mais je ne l'ai pas posée… à haute voix… » insista Hermione.  
Surpris, Malfoy haussa les sourcils et affirma « bien sur que si, sinon je n'aurais pas répond. Bonne nuit Granger ».  
Et il s'en alla vers le château.  
Elle n'essaya pas de le retenir elle savait qu'il ne cèderait pas, qu'il n'admettrait pas qu'elle n'avait **pas** parlé.  
Et pourtant, même si elle était sûre d'elle cela lui paraissait impossible.  
Comment pouvait-il avoir entendu ce qu'elle pensait ? Avait-il… lu dans ses pensées ?  
La legilimancie permettait-elle de savoir ce que quelqu'un pensait au moment même où les pensées se formaient ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, elle devrait absolument se rendre le plus tôt possible le lendemain matin à la bibliothèque afin faire des recherches.

Il lui avait laissé sa veste. Hallucinant. Cela pourrait être le signe qu'elle rêvait ! Malfoy être _généreux _? Quoique non, il avait lui même expliqué qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit malade afin de ne pas avoir à faire la potion.  
Enfin avait-il conscience qu'elle risquait de croiser des gens avec cette veste sur le dos ?! Sûrement pas, sinon il ne lui aurait pas prêtée.  
En attendant, elle n'allait pas se priver de la porter : il faisait de plus en plus frais et le soleil avait presque entièrement disparut.  
Sa veste était noire, toute simple, trop grande pour elle mais quand même confortable. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu la porter. En même temps, ils se voyaient très peu sans leurs robes de sorciers car ils ne se côtoyaient pas les week-ends…

Hermione attendit que le soleil se soit couché pour rentrer. Elle prit son temps, elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver en face de ses amis et devoir se justifier sur l'endroit où elle était et d'où venait cette veste.  
Arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse dame elle inspira fortement et prononça le mot de passe.  
A peine eut-elle passé la porte qu'elle fut assaillit par ses amis et leurs nombreuses questions qu'elle avait redouté.  
« Où étais-tu ? On t'a cherchée à la bibliothèque », « qu'est ce que tu faisais ? », « c'est une nouvelle veste ? Elle est super jolie, ça fait un peu masculin mais avec ton top c'est très classe».  
Elle répondit dans l'ordre, qu'elle était dans le parc, qu'elle se promenait. A la question de la veste elle hésita quelques instants.  
« Oui, c'est une nouvelle, je l'ai depuis pas longtemps».  
Concrètement elle ne mentait pas : la veste était nouvelle _pour elle_ et elle l'avait sur le dos depuis une demi-heure donc _pas longtemps_. En dissimulant la vérité elle échappait à une crise et cela lui permettait de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées avant de leur révéler ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle comptait, de toute façon, rendre la veste à Malfoy le lendemain en potion. Elle en profiterait pour discuter un peu, en fonction de ses recherches du matin.  
Au moins elle avait un sujet de conversation cette fois !

* * *

**Aloooors ?**  
**Je sais qu'il y a BEAUCOUP de descriptions mais, que voulez-vous, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ahah  
Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne fais pas le remake de Twilight (du tout, du tout) !**

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ;)**


	10. Un retard une retenue

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**  
**Voilà le 10ème chapitre. **

**Je ne vais pas pouvoir publier avant un certain temps çar je suis en vacances demain soir (enfinnnn) donc sans ordinateur et ensuite j'aurai à rédiger un rapport de stage de 30 pages... J'essayerai de m'en tenir à un chapitre par semaine, plus si j'y arrive. **

**En attendant, bonne lecture ! **  
**Sloupa**

* * *

Cette nuit là, Hermione dormit d'un sommeil agité. Dans son rêve elle voyait de nouveau la tête de Malfoy mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir du contexte.  
Depuis quelques semaines elle faisait très régulièrement le même rêve mais au réveil elle ne s'en souvenait jamais entièrement. Elle le faisait souvent les jours où ils avaient cours en commun. Elle savait que son inconscient travaillait la nuit mais pourquoi Malfoy ? Ce rêve, ou du moins ce dont elle se souvenait, n'avait pas de sens. Alors faire systématiquement le même deux fois par semaine… Peut-être devrait elle vérifier à la bibliothèque ce qu'il y avait d'écrit à ce sujet. Elle savait que cette science était assez controversée dans le milieu sorcier beaucoup d'éminents sorciers tenaient cette discipline comme « un ramassis de conneries ». Il y avait tout de même quelques chercheurs qui s'étaient démarqués et avaient apporté un tant soit peu de lumière sur cette matière.

Elle verrait ça plus tard pour l'instant elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Elle devait s'occuper d'une recherche très importante par rapport aux évènements de la veille au soir.  
Malfoy avait _lu_ dans ses pensées ou quelque chose de similaire s'était produit. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ça pouvait bien être mais elle était déterminée à trouver. Il était hors de question que cela se reproduise.  
Et… s'il avait était présent pendant tout le temps où elle s'était trouvée près du lac ? Il aurait alors pu tout « entendre » de sa nostalgie à ses regrets, en passant par son sentiment d'abandon et de solitude.  
Non elle jugeait cela impossible, dans ce cas il n'aurait pas été surpris de la voir pleurer. De toute façon, comme elle l'avait prévu, ce matin, elle ne se sentait plus du tout patraque. La bienveillance dont ses amis avaient fait preuve lorsqu'elle était rentrée l'avait rassurée. Bien qu'ils ne se disent pas tout ils s'inquiétaient pour elle, elle comptait pour eux et c'est ce qui importait.

Hermione se dépêcha de se préparer. C'était dans les moments où elle souhaitait être prête le plus vite possible qu'elle bénissait la potion pour ses cheveux : elle n'avait pas besoin d'essayer de les discipliner, ils le faisaient tous seuls ! C'était comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus s'emmêler. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de répartir les quelques mèches folles de la nuit et c'était bon. C'était définitivement un gain de temps par rapport à avant. Elle perdait seulement quelques minutes à la salle de bain afin de s'appliquer un léger maquillage qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et sa bouche. La simplicité était maitre mot, synonyme d'élégance.  
De plus, les jours où elle avait cours en commun avec Malfoy elle faisait un peu plus attention à son apparence. Bien qu'il ait semblé arrêter ses critiques sur son physique elle mettait un point d'honneur à être irréprochable au cas où il lui viendrait l'idée de recommencer.  
Elle portait aussi de jolis vêtements, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment que ceux-ci seraient cachés par sa robe de sorcier. Elle détachait tout de même deux boutons à sa robe afin de montrer un peu de chair. Bien sur, elle avait une tenue irréprochable et la façon dont elle ouvrait un peu sa robe était tout à fait correcte bien loin de ces filles qui ne prenaient même pas la peine de les fermer, comme s'il s'agissait d'une cape ou d'un manteau ordinaire. Non, elle restait dans le raisonnable mais appréciait le fait d'être moins engoncée dans sa robe. De plus, de cette façon elle se trouvait un peu plus attirante : elle mettait en valeur sa poitrine tout en restant naturelle, pas vulgaire pour un sou.

Ce matin là, elle choisit un pantalon gris qu'elle retroussa au dessus de ses chevilles, mis une chemise légère en soie qui lui faisait un joli décolleté, enfila par dessus sa robe de sorcière et, après avoir dévalé les escaliers du dortoir, mit ses compensées.

Elle ne prit pas son petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle. Il n'y avait encore personne, les plats venaient tout juste d'être posés sur les tables. Elle prit une assiette, y entassa un peu de tout ce qu'elle trouvait et se dirigeât vers la bibliothèque.  
Normalement, Mme Pince ne devait pas encore être présente. Elle n'aurait donc pas de problème avec le fait d'apporter de la nourriture avec elle.

A peine arrivée elle alla directement déposer ses affaires dans son coin perso puis retourna à l'entrée. Sur le bureau de Mme Pince était affiché une feuille regroupant les différents sujets des livres ainsi que les sections où les trouver. Elle ne savait pas exactement où elle devait chercher s'agissait-il d'une malédiction ? d'un sort ? d'un hasard (peu probable…) ? d'un effet secondaire de la potion de long feu ?  
Elle choisit, parmi tous ceux qui se présentaient à elle, les ouvrages qui lui semblaient les plus complets et les plus documentés. Elle emmena le tout dans sa cachette en espérant que personne n'en aurait besoin bientôt, elle n'aurait pas le temps de tous les lire dans la journée et il était hors de question qu'elle prenne le risque qu'un élève l'emprunte. Théoriquement, elle ne faisait aucune entorse au règlement : elle se trouvait toujours dans l'enceinte de la bibliothèque donc elle ne dépassait pas son quota de 10 livres empruntés par semaine instauré par Mme Pince.  
Elle commença par une lecture sur les malédictions. Afin de gagner du temps elle se rendit directement au sommaire. Il y avait plus de 200 pages qui traitaient des malédictions liées directement au corps. Elle n'avait plus qu'à tout lire…

Une heure et demie plus tard (et une assiette de petits pains au beurre dévorée), Hermione en était toujours au même point. Elle avait certes appris beaucoup de choses intéressantes mais rien qui concernait de près ou de loin son problème. A plusieurs reprises elle avait cru que l'auteur abordait les transmissions de pensées mais c'était en réalité lié à de sombres malédictions causées dans des circonstances tellement sordides qu'il ne s'agissait très certainement pas de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Malfoy et elle.

En attendant, elle devait se rendre en cours. Elle profiterait de sa pause à midi pour continuer ses recherches.  
Il lui sembla que le temps passait 1000 fois plus lentement que d'habitude tellement elle avait hâte de retourner à la bibliothèque.

Elle quitta la salle de son dernier cours de la matinée la première, ce qui n'étonna pas Harry et Ron : elle avait pris soin de leur dire qu'elle ne déjeunerait pas avec eux et les rejoindrait directement en potions.  
Elle fit tout de même un rapide crochet par la grande salle afin de se remplir, comme le matin même, une assiette. Elle avait beau trouver que ses recherches avaient beaucoup d'importance, ce n'était pas une raison pour sauter un repas. Et devoir faire face à Malfoy le ventre vide était hors de question.  
Elle jeta un rapide sort de désillusion sur son assiette afin de ne pas se faire coincer (nourriture formellement interdite entre les murs de la bibliothèque).  
Elle se dirigea directement à sa cachette tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas être vue.

Elle souhaitait continuer ses investigations dans le livre concernant les potions. Elle avait été au contact direct d'une potion relativement dangereuse puis avait du ingurgiter différentes préparations médicales fabriquées par Mme Pince. Par conséquent, une de ces potions pouvait tout à fait avoir comme effet indésirable un je ne sais quoi qui permettrait à une personne de savoir ce qu'elle pensait.  
Ce qui était particulièrement étonnant, elle avait fait le test, c'est que ça n'était arrivé avec personne d'autre que Malfoy.

Elle s'installa à la table et chercha le livre concernant les potions et leurs effets. Mais il était introuvable. Elle était pourtant sûre de l'avoir pris. Elle ne l'avait pas non plus fait tomber. Alors où était-il ?  
Hermione estima qu'elle s'occuperait de la disparition de son bouquin plus tard elle devait continuer ses recherches, en partie pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé mais aussi car elle souhaitait pouvoir en discuter avec Malfoy. Sans informations supplémentaires elle aurait plus de mal à débuter la conversation alors que si elle lui exposait clairement, preuves à l'appui, ce qu'il s'était passé ils pourraient débattre du sujet.

Elle prit donc l'ouvrage suivant de sa liste et se plongea dans la lecture.  
Elle ne vit pas le temps passer. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle fit tomber des miettes de pain sur la page qu'elle pensa à vérifier l'heure.  
Il lui restait 3 minutes avant le début du cours autant dire qu'elle allait être en retard. Elle pouvait prédire qu'il serait retiré minimum 10 points à la maison Gryffondor. Quelle horreur, elle qui faisait profil bas depuis l'incident, elle allait de nouveau être au centre de l'attention.

Hermione rassembla ses affaires le plus rapidement possible. Elle hésita à prendre l'assiette avec elle (cela l'embêtait de la laisser à la charge d'un elfe, elle aurait préféré s'en charger elle même) mais elle n'avait pas le temps de la ramener à la grande salle. Elle demanderait à Dobby de l'excuser auprès des elfes même si elle savait qu'ils n'écouteraient pas.  
Son sac fait elle partit en courant, mieux valait essayer de ne pas arriver trop en retard. A peine eut elle quitté sa cachette qu'il lui sembla qu'elle oubliait quelque chose. Elle fit demi tour. Sur le dossier de sa chaise se trouvait la veste de Malfoy elle l'avait sortie de son sac lorsqu'elle était arrivée afin d'en sortir son matériel. Elle n'avait pas le temps de la remettre à l'intérieur du sac. Elle préféra donc l'enfiler en quatrième vitesse par dessus sa robe, tant pis, personne ne remarquerait.

Elle reprit la direction de la sortie, cavalant dans le dédale des couloirs. A mi-chemin elle eu la brève sensation d'être suivie mais déjà elle tournait dans une autre direction. Dans les escaliers elle entendit des pas derrière les siens. Elle eu un frisson mais préféra ignorer la peur qui commençait à poindre. Elle accéléra, courant à perdre haleine. Dans une seconde elle franchirait les portes de la salle de potion et alors elle serait en sécurité.

Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, inhabituellement soulagée d'entrer dans le repère du professeur Rogue.  
Ses camarades étaient déjà installées, tous se retournèrent à son entrée. Il était exceptionnel de voir un Gryffondor en retard.  
« Et bien et bien, Miss tête-en-l'air, auriez vous perdu la notion du temps ? » Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et enchaîna « alors, voyons voir, ce sera … » mais il fut interrompu dans sa sentence par l'entrée en fracas de Malfoy.

Hermione n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas à leur table. Il était essoufflé, comme s'il venait de courir. Il ne fallut pas une seconde supplémentaire à la jeune femme pour faire le rapprochement : elle était effectivement suivie sur le chemin des cachots mais… c'était seulement Malfoy, en retard aussi.  
Rogue eu l'air d'hésiter sur le comportement à tenir : il avait le choix entre la punir et par conséquent aussi punir son élève préféré ou bien les laisser tout d'eux s'en sortir indemne.

Sa haine des Gryffondors prit finalement le dessus « Monsieur Malfoy, Miss Granger, étant donné qu'arriver en retard ensemble ne vous dérange pas, je suppose qu'une retenue ensemble samedi prochain ne vous posera pas non plus de problème ? ».  
Ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondit, trop estomaqués par ce que le professeur venait de dire. C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione remarqua les regards que lui portaient ses camarades. Les Gryffondors avaient l'air très mécontents et les Serpentard arboraient une mine de dégout profond. Croyaient-ils REELLEMENT à ce que le professeur Rogue venait de dire ? Qu'ils étaient en retard _parce qu'ils_ étaient ensemble auparavant ?  
Pendant ses réflexions elle était restée au milieu de la salle, indécise quant à conduite à tenir. Finalement, elle se rendit à sa paillasse où Malfoy installait déjà ses affaires. Les élèves les regardaient toujours, à la recherche d'un indice prouvant qu'ils étaient bien ensemble avant le cours. Ce fut Pansy Parkinson qui le découvrit.

Elle demanda d'une voix forte afin d'être entendue de toute la classe « Drago… ce n'est pas ta veste que porte Granger, **n'est ce pas** ? »  
Merde ! Elle avait complètement oublié ce détail Hermione ne figea sur place, incapable de regarder qui que ce soit. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle était sensée faire. Elle pouvait dire qu'elle l'avait trouvée, qu'elle était à elle, qu'elle l'avait volée ou bien qu'il lui avait seulement prêtée. Ou alors elle pouvait attendre qu'il répondre la question lui ayant été posée directement.  
Elle l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration avant de répondre elle redoutait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.  
Par chance, c'est à ce moment là que le professeur Rogue intima le silence et ordonna à la classe de commencer la préparation de la potion du jour.  
Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas à se justifier, Malfoy soupira profondément. Lui non plus n'avait pas du savoir quoi répondre.

Hermione n'osait toujours pas lever les yeux, elle ne voulait surtout pas croiser son regard surement plein de reproches. Elle sortit à son tour ses affaires et, avant d'aller chercher les ingrédients dont elle allait avoir besoin (c'était à son tour de faire la potion), préféra ôter la veste.  
Elle ne savait pas où la mettre, sur les affaires de Malfoy afin de la lui rendre ou bien avec les siennes pour continuer à faire croire à ses amis qu'elle lui appartenait. Elle hésita quelques secondes, la veste à la main, en regardant alternativement les deux emplacements. Malfoy du percevoir son indécision car il chuchota afin qu'elle seule puisse entendre « garde la, je demanderai à ma mère de m'en envoyer une neuve ».

Dans le principe, Hermione trouvait ridicule qu'il doive agir comme cela mais dans la pratique elle devait avouer que c'était une très bonne idée. De plus, elle n'éprouvait pas de remords particuliers liés au fait qu'il soit dans l'obligation d'en obtenir une nouvelle : les Malfoy étaient bien connus pour leur fortune, au moins cet argent là n'irait pas financer la magie noire.  
Elle hocha la tête pour signaler son consentement et fourra la veste dans son sac. Elle n'aurait donc pas à mentir à ses amis s'ils lui reposaient la question : oui la veste est à moi et oui elle est neuve.

Le reste du cours se déroula dans le silence. Elle n'osait pas lui parler de peur que les élèves ne voient en cela une bonne entente et s'inventent des histoires entre eux deux. Mieux valait se faire oublier et le questionner lorsqu'il n'y aurait plus de soupçons sur leur éventuelle liaison.  
Elle se concentra sur sa potion tout en n'oubliant pas de tourner les pages afin de vérifier si aucune indication particulière ne se trouvait sur le verso. Elle réalisa bien entendu la potion à la perfection et la rendit la première au professeur.  
Une fois la potion entre les mains du professeur Rogue, Malfoy décampa de la salle avant même qu'elle ne soit retournée à leur table. Elle prit donc tout son temps afin de ranger les ingrédients, de nettoyer les ustensiles… dans le but de sortir au même moment qu'Harry et Ron. Eux-mêmes avaient l'air pressé de sortir (ou peut-être d'avoir une conversation avec elle), ils rendirent une potion à peine terminée au professeur et prirent à peine le temps de nettoyer derrière eux. Hermione dut les rappeler à l'ordre avant qu'ils ne la rejoignent : elle ne voulait pas donner une raison supplémentaire au professeur de potion de leur enlever des points. Ils firent un effort puis la retrouvèrent dans le couloir.

Ils l'entrainèrent alors presque de force dans une salle à proximité. Elle se laissa faire, consciente qu'ils ne comprenaient pas la situation et souhaitaient des éclaircissements.  
Dès qu'ils eurent refermé la porte elle prit la parole.  
« Ecoutez, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez. Je suis arrivée en retard et Malfoy aussi mais de _son_ côté. »  
Ils n'eurent absolument pas l'air convaincu.  
« Et pour la veste ? » demanda Ron, visiblement au bord de la crise de nerf.  
« Elle est à moi figure toi ! Je te l'ai déjà dit hier. Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si on a presque la même. » répondit-elle avec véhémence (elle souhaitait vraiment qu'ils la croit).  
Ils lui posèrent ensuite d'autres questions sur ce qu'elle faisait avant les cours, pourquoi elle était arrivée en retard, où était Malfoy et pourquoi lui aussi était en retard (comme si elle savait !). L'interrogatoire sembla durer une éternité à Hermione.  
« Maintenant ça suffit ! Je vous dit qu'il ne se passe rien entre Malfoy et moi, faites moi confiance. Je sors d'ici maintenant » dit-elle.  
« Attends ! Je crois que Ron a quelque chose à te dire avant que tu ne sortes » s'exclama Harry.  
Hermione ne retourna et attendit.  
« Ah hum… non… c'est rien. Laisse tomber. » marmonna Ron en piquant un fard.  
« Quoi rien ? Mais si, il faut que tu lui dises ! » insista Harry.  
Hermione sentit son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Qu'est ce que Ron avait de si important à lui dire ? Elle n'osait trop espérer et pourtant son cœur la trahissait : il faisait des bons dans sa poitrine et sa respiration se faisait saccadée. Heureusement qu'elle s'était un peu éloignée d'eux en voulant sortir sinon ils auraient peut-être pu voir l'effet que lui faisait une telle annonce.  
« Non vraiment Harry ! On en parlera une prochaine fois, pas de soucis » répliqua Ron, presque avec colère.  
« Très bien, c'est toi qui vois » répondit Harry, visiblement déçut.  
Hermione, qui jusqu'à présent avait été la spectatrice silencieuse de la conversation ne s'en tint pas là.  
« Si, dis moi, j'ai envie de savoir » affirma-t-elle.  
« Hum, c'est juste que… euh… eh bien… il va y avoir une soirée secrète samedi prochain organisée par les Serdaigle et euh… on est invités ! » expliqua Ron.  
Harry fit une tête bizarre, comme s'il était surpris mais Hermione ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle était désappointée, elle s'était attendue à une nouvelle disons plus… intéressante et surtout plus en rapport avec **elle**.  
Elle répondit avec politesse que ce serait chouette de s'y rendre et sortit.

En y réfléchissant bien, sa retenue ne devait-elle pas avoir lieu le soir même de la fête ? Rogue était même capable d'avoir fait exprès, même si la soirée était supposée être secrète.  
Elle devrait donc passer son samedi soir en tête à tête avec Malfoy alors que ses amis s'amuseraient. Elle espérait au moins, qu'entre temps, elle aurait trouvé l'explication du phénomène de « communication de pensée ». Sinon la soirée risquait d'être légèrement… tendue !

* * *

**Et n'oubliez pas : si vous avez un peu de temps pensez à la review ;)**


End file.
